Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's stone
by Empress of Jyoumi
Summary: Adventures of Moony's daughter in her first year
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter One Betrayal of a Friend**_

"_Where are the Lupins, Pettigrew? You're their Secret Keeper." Asked Fenrir Greyback. Wormtail nodded and without any hesitation gave away the hideout. Greyback made his way to the place where they were staying. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered "Alohomora!" and the door opened. A woman was in there and she screamed when she saw Greyback. Greyback let out a high-pitched laugh. "Give me your daughter!" he ordered angrily. The woman shielded her child. Greyback pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light is thrown and the woman goes flying backwards. The baby is crying. Two men enter the room. Greyback laughs. "Well well if it isn't Remus…and Sirius." Greyback said mockingly. Remus and Sirius both looked furious. Remus picked up his daughter and Sirius defeated Greyback. Tears started to fall down Remus's eyes. Sirius comes up and hugged his friend. "Michelle's…gone…" Remus said. Sirius didn't know what to say so he just held his friend. The baby was crying. Sirius took her from Remus and rocked her to sleep. "Poor Cynthia." He mumbled. How could Peter do this to them? To Remus? To Michelle? Sirius felt anger bursting through him. Cynthia was only a baby. How could he? After awhile Cynthia became known as the Girl-Who-Lived. James and Lilly Potter more friends of Remus were extremely shocked that Peter had betrayed Remus and Michelle and gotten Michelle killed. They had a son of their own, Harry. Harry was very close to Cynthia just as close as they're parents were. Cynthia also was very close with Neville Longbottom, and Remus and Sirius became close with the Longbottoms. _


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Two Hogwarts**_

_Cynthia had grown up to be a very kind and caring girl. Remus and Sirius took care of her. When her letter to Hogwarts came she was besides herself with excitement. "Dad, Sirius my letter came!" she said excitedly at 6 in the morning waking her father and uncle up. Sirius was particularly grumpy about being woken up so early but Remus didn't mind. "Oh I'm going to miss having you at home cub. Its not going to be the same." Said Remus looking sad. Cynthia hugged her father fiercely. Sirius entered the room, grumbling. Cynthia laughed, ran to him and hugged him as well. "Hey Moonprincess what's with the cheery mood?" asked Sirius returning the hug. Cynthia showed Sirius the letter. Sirius's eyes went wide. "Oh you're going to Hogwarts! Oh Moonprincess that's great! Cause lots of mischief!" said Sirius happily. "SIRIUS!" said Remus reprovingly. Sirius winked at his friend. "Only kidding, Moony." Sirius said cheekily. Remus and Sirius noticed that Cynthia had tears in her eyes. Remus bent down besides her. "Whats wrong cub?" he asked concerned kneeling down besides her. "I'm going to miss you both so much." Cynthia said her voice cracking. Sirius and Remus pulled her into a group hug. "We'll miss you too cub but remember you have Harry and Neville and you can always send us an owl." Remus told her his voice muffled by the hug. They finally came apart. "You'll have fun at Hogwarts Moonprincess it's the best!" Sirius said encouragingly. Cynthia smiled up at him. They had all the stuff needed for Cynthia's education as Sirius had already ordered it via mail. They left and met up with the Potters and the Longbottoms. Cynthia ran up and hugged both Harry and Neville fiercely. "Hey Harry hey Neville are you guys excited? "Asked Cynthia grinning. Harry grinned back but Neville looked nervous and both nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Potter both knelt down besides Cynthia. "Cynthia sweetie we all know how much your father cares about you so try to stay out of trouble being the girl-who-lived and all." Mrs. Potter told her gently then gave her a hug. Cynthia nodded as Mr. Potter hugged her too. Remus and Sirius stepped towards them and Cynthia said her final goodbye to her father and uncle before she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Remus looked sad and Mr. Potter put an arm around him. "She'll be fine Moony." He said reassuringly. Remus smiled at him. "I know thanks James." Remus replied._

_Cynthia, Harry and Neville found a compartment with one girl sitting there. "Hi my name's Harry. Harry Potter. Can we sit here?" Harry asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger. Wow you're Cynthia Lupin. I've read all about you. I heard you survived Fenrir Greyback one of You-Know-Who's key supporters. And that your father was bitten by him. Is it true?" she asked Cynthia. Cynthia felt anger burst through her. "It is but my father is one of the greatest people ever even if he is a werewolf. And I wouldn't have survived if my mother didn't sacrifice her life to save me." Cynthia replied through gritted teeth. Harry put an arm around her. Hermione looked embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know about your mother. I'm really sorry." Hermione said tears coming in her eyes. Cynthia looked at her and could see she was sincere in her apology. "It's all right. I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry too." Cynthia replied. "You had every right to be angry. I know about you too Neville. I met your parents. They're nice people." Hermione said and Neville smiled at her. Cynthia looked at her friends. Sirius has always said the main thing about Hogwarts was having good friends. She had Harry, Neville and now Hermione. She had a feeling she would enjoy Hogwarts._


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Three Sorting and Sorrows**_

_Cynthia, Harry, Neville and Hermione entered the room. A boy came from behind next to Hermione. "Hey Mione! Are you friends with Cynthia Lupin? Can you introduce me?" the boy whispered to her. "Ron! Don't be rude! Cynthia, Neville, Harry this is Ron Weasley. Ron, these are my other friends Cynthia, Harry and Neville." Hermione said. Harry extended his hand out to Ron. "Nice to meet you." He said. Ron nodded and they shook. Cynthia explained all the stuff she explained to Hermione. Ron looked a little apologetic but just smiled and nodded. A lady came and greeted them. "My name is Professor McGonagall I am head of Gryffindor house. At Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house is like your family. Your achievements will win you points any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Now you will be sorted into your houses. Follow me please." She said and they all followed her into the Great Hall. She took out a list. "Granger, Hermione." She called out and Hermione stepped up looking nervous as she sat down in the seat. Cynthia smiled at her friend reassuringly. "Gryffindor!" the Sorting hat shouted. _

_The students on the Gryffindor table welcomed her. A few others were sorted. Then… " Lupin, Cynthia." Cynthia stepped up and sat down. She could hear there were whispers in the room about her. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and Cynthia went up and sat at the table. The headmaster, Dumbledore then got up and made a speech announcing the teachers. Surprisingly one of them was Sirius. To say Cynthia was surprised was an understatement. Cynthia ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey Moonprincess how u doing?" Sirius asked. "I'm okay but what are you doing here?" Cynthia asked trying not to hide her happiness. "Your father wanted me to keep an eye on you." Sirius said softly kneeling down to her level._

_Cynthia's smile vanished and she rolled her eyes. "Dad is way too overprotective of me. " Cynthia said to Sirius. Sirius smiled. "He doesn't want to lose you princess. He's never forgiven himself for losing your mother. Both of us want you to be careful. Greyback will stop at nothing to try and hurt you. Do you understand, Cynthia?" Sirius said staring deep into her face. Cynthia flinched; she had never heard Sirius call her by her proper name so she could tell this was really serious. She nodded._

_Sirius walked away. Harry and Neville joined her. A blonde hair girl came up to them. "Deria Malfoy so you think you're a hot shot. I didn't know half-breeds like your father could have kids. Are you a half-breed too?" she asked sneering. Cynthia glared at Deria. Who did this girl think she was talking about her father like that?_

"_I'll have you know my father is one of the best people in the world even better than you pure-bloods. Do you know pure-bloods tend to join Voldemort more often?" Cynthia retorted. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Uncle Remus is a better person then you'll ever be." Harry added. Cynthia ran to the main room._

_Tears ran down Cynthia's eyes. I wish mum was here I know Dad tries his best to keep me happy but it's not the same she thought. Suddenly she felt arms around her. She looked and saw that Harry and Neville had pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok Cyn?" Neville asked softly. Cynthia put her arms around them as well._

"_Thank you. You guys are the best friends ever. I love you." She said. Harry and Neville smiled. "We love you too." They said._


	4. Chapter 4

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Four Disturbing dreams**_

_After Cynthia had gone to sleep she did not sleep peacefully. She was having a dream. A nightmare actually. A woman was tied to a chair. A larger man came and turned the chair around. The woman was Mrs. Potter, Harry's mum. _

"_**Lilly tell me where the girl is." The man**_

"_**I think you have me mistaken with Peter, Greyback. I will not betray Remus. Or Michelle who was one of my closest friends." Mrs. Potter**_

"_**I will get the girl and her miserable excuse for a father. Not only will I get Remus I will get his daughter as a bonus. Remus belongs to me anyway. I created him." The man**_

"_**They will find you and kill you. James and Sirius would never let you hurt Remus. Or Cynthia. She is like a daughter to Sirius and Remus a brother." Mrs. Potter**_

"_**Oh Lilly dear I turned Peter against Remus I can turn James too." The man**_

"_**James will never turn against his friend." Mrs. Potter**_

"_**Oh I'll see about that. Now I will make sure that it is James who hands me Remus and his daughter. And as for you. Avada Kedavra!" The man**_

_Cynthia woke up screaming. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Sirius were all around her bed. Sirius pulled her in for a hug as she had started to cry. The door opened and Remus and Dumbledore entered. "What happened, cub? I heard you were having nightmares." Remus asked worried._

"_I saw Mrs. Potter. She was being held hostage by Greyback. He was asking her to tell him where I was. But she said she wouldn't betray Dad or my mum. Then Greyback said he'd get me and Dad as well and that Dad belonged to him anyway and that since he managed to turn Peter against Dad he'll be able to turn Ja… Mr. Potter and Sirius as well and that he would make sure that Mr. Potter is the one who hands Dad over and then Mrs. Potter was killed."_

_By the time Cynthia had finished telling her dream she was sobbing. Both Remus and Sirius pulled her in for a hug. Cynthia broke the hug. "Who's Peter?" she asked. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances but didn't reply._


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Five Aftermath**_

"_Who is he, Dad?" Cynthia asked. Remus was quiet. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "Moony, maybe it's time we told Cynthia the truth." Sirius suggested. Remus glared at his friend then after awhile sighed. "Peter," he began "we thought was our friend. We made him our Secret Keeper he was the only one who knew where we were hiding and he told Greyback our hideout. That's how he found your mother. Greyback wanted me and when he saw that you were my daughter he wanted you as well but your mother stood in his way. She put up a good fight but Greyback was too strong. I trusted Peter, we all did and he let us down." Remus told her. Tears prickled down Cynthia's cheeks. Hermione put an arm around her. Remus gave her a quick hug and then left the room. Sirius followed him. "Moony?" Sirius said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I couldn't protect her Sirius. Michelle died because I wasn't there that night. And now that she's gone I can't even protect our daughter." Remus said crying._

"_Damn it Moony why don't you understand? None of this is your fault." Said Sirius pulling his friend into a hug. Remus cried onto his friend' s shoulder. Dumbledore entered the room as the two Marauders broke apart. "Gentlemen Lilly's been kidnapped by Greyback." Dumbledore announced. Horror was etched on both Remus and Sirius's faces. "How's James?" Sirius asked and at the same time Remus asked "Does Cynthia know?" Dumbledore merely smiled but there was no twinkle in his eyes that there usually was. "James has arrived he is very distressed and as for Cynthia well I'm afraid…" Dumbledore was hesitating which was never a good sign. "Dumbledore is she okay?" asked Sirius worried. Dumbledore sighed. "Cynthia, Harry and Neville went to search for Lilly." Dumbledore admitted. Remus fell on the floor. "No." he whispered. _

_Meanwhile Harry, Cynthia and Neville had reached the place from Cynthia's vision. "Cyn be careful. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" Harry asked worried for his friend. "Yes I'm sure Greyback doesn't want Mrs. Potter. He wants me. And my father." Cynthia said bravely. Neville put a hand on Cynthia's shoulder. "Cynthia, Mrs. Potter cares about you like a mother. If anything happens to you she'd be distraught. Do you think she'd want you to give yourself up?" Neville asked a little edge coming to his voice. _

_Cynthia felt tears slit down her cheeks. I'm sorry Mum but to save your best friend I have to give myself up. Please forgive me she thought. "Ready?" she asked Harry and Neville her wand at the ready. They both sighed then nodded. Cynthia is too much like Uncle Remus I bet he would do the same if Dad or Sirius were in danger. "Alohomora!" Cynthia cried. The door opened and they all went inside._

_Remus, Sirius and Mr. Potter were all rushing to find Harry, Cynthia and Neville. "Oh I can't believe I let her go." Remus said angry at himself for not protecting his daughter. "Moony if you blame yourself I swear I will smack you over the head and it won't be light." Mr. Potter said exasperated. He was tired of Remus always feeling so responsible if something happened to his daughter. If he went like that every time something happened to his loved ones he'd be in hospital by now._


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Six Lilly or Remus?**_

"_Greyback let Mrs. Potter go!" Cynthia shouted as they burst in. Greyback looked back and laughed. "Cynthia!" Mrs. Potter cried surprised. Cynthia smiled at her reassuringly then turned to glare at Greyback. "You're a monster, you kill my mother then you kidnap her best friend in order to get to me. Well here I am. What do you want with me?" she asked angrily. Greyback let out an evil, hollow laugh. Before anyone could do anything Greyback went as fast as a rocket and used a spell to tie up Cynthia. "Cynthia!" Harry and Neville both cried worried and scared at the same time. Mrs. Potter looked shocked. "Cynthia, Remus actually allowed you to come after me?" Mrs. Potter asked. Cynthia shook her head. "He doesn't know I'm here he'd never let me come but you and my mum were best friends. I couldn't let Greyback kill you. Mum wouldn't want that." Cynthia told her. Mrs. Potter smiled at the girl's courage and bravery. "Your mother wouldn't want you to get killed she sacrificed herself for you so you could live." Mrs. Potter said kindly and at the same time she sounded angry at Cynthia for doing something so foolish. _

_Cynthia shrugged. She hoped her father wouldn't come after her as Greyback wanted him as well. What she didn't know was that he was on his way. "So where's Lupin? Is he coming to rescue you?" Greyback asked eagerly. Cynthia glared at him. "Sorry Greyback I don't think you'll get Dad today. He doesn't even know I'm here." Cynthia said coolly. Greyback smirked. "Dear Dumbledore probably told him. Now to start with you. Crucio!" Greyback said but Harry quickly aimed an "Expelliarmus!" at Greyback making his wand go flying._

_Harry and Neville both rushed to Mrs. Potter and Cynthia's side. Harry glared at Greyback and if looks could kill Greyback would have been dead. Suddenly Remus, Sirius and Mr. Potter burst in. As soon as Remus stepped further a hole appeared underneath him and he fell through. "Remus!" cried Sirius and Mr. Potter worriedly. Greyback looks at them. "Now James I am not usually this generous. I will allow you to choose who to save. Remus or your beloved wife?" Greyback said in a booming voice. Mr. Potter froze on the spot. How could he choose between his best friend and his wife? "We won't play your silly games Greyback!" said Sirius angrily. Greyback laughed. "Then they both will die. So James who will it be? Remus or Lilly?" Greyback asked again. Who will James choose? Is this the end of Remus or Lilly? Or maybe both? Will Cynthia be saved? Keep reading everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Seven Where there's a will there's a way**_

_Mr. Potter looked scared for the first time in his life he feared losing his wife and his best friend. "Please Greyback let them go. " Mr. Potter said hating the fact that he was pleading to their worst enemy. Peter Pettigrew came and stood next to Greyback. "Peter please if you are the friend I knew at Hogwarts then please help Remus we won't hurt you and we might forgive you if you help us." Said Sirius also losing hope. Peter hesitated. "I can't" he said in what seemed like a regretful voice. Suddenly the doors burst open and both Greyback and Peter were sent flying back. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione came inside. "Hermione!" Harry cried glad to see his friend. "Ron!" cried Neville also glad to see his friends come. "Levicorpus!" Dumbledore shouted trapping Greyback in a body bind. Harry and Mr. Potter free Mrs. Potter. "Lilly are you okay?" Mr. Potter asked still worried for his wife. Mrs. Potter nodded then hugged him and Harry. "We need to get Remus." She said as Ron and Hermione freed Cynthia who nodded. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Dad." Cynthia said. "Don't worry Moonprincess we'll find him while Dumbledore keeps Greyback busy." Sirius said hugging her. He did not say it but he was more relieved then anyone that Cynthia was okay as she was like a daughter to him. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Sirius and Cynthia all used a protection spell and jumped into the hole that had appeared underneath Remus. "Dad!" called Cynthia worriedly. She hoped he was not hurt somewhere. Sirius was also worried about his friend. He didn't show it because he wanted to keep the others calm especially Cynthia. He had a very bad feeling about Remus and kept hoping that he was wrong. His feeling was that this time Remus wouldn't make it but his heart was pleading for him not to give up. After about ten minutes they found Remus but the condition he was in provided no good news. Cynthia ran up to her father. "Dad please you can't give up. I love you please don't leave me!" Cynthia said crying. Remus put a hand to his daughter's face. "I love…you too…cub…I won't leave…you…I promise honey…I just need…some time…to regain my…strength…." Remus said weakly. Cynthia was crying. "Is there anyway I can save you?" she asked pleadingly. She had already lost her mother she did not want to lose her father as well. Remus nodded and motioned for Mr. Potter and Sirius to come forward. "What is it Moony?" Sirius asked and one could tell by his voice that he had been crying. "Sirius…James…I want you to find…the Philosopher's stone…it's the elixir of life…it can also heal werewolves." Remus said struggling to speak. Mr. Potter and Sirius supported their friend. "Go on." Mr. Potter urged Remus. "That's it oh and Sirius. Make sure Cynthia doesn't follow you." Remus said whispering the last part. _


	8. Chapter 8

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Eight The Search for the Stone**_

_After they had all escaped Greyback's evil clutches Remus was sent to the hospital wing and both Mr. Potter and Sirius were acting strange according to Cynthia and her friend, Hermione. One day Cynthia confronted Sirius about it. "Sirius what's going on?" Cynthia asked suspiciously. Sirius smiled innocently. "Nothing moonprincess we're just trying to find a way to help your father." Sirius said flashing his best smile. Cynthia frowned. "Something to do with the Philosopher's Stone?" Cynthia asked curiously. Sirius was shocked but he hid it well. "No what's that?" Sirius asked pretending he had no idea what Cynthia was talking about. "Sirius I know what's going on." Cynthia admitted finally. Sirius sighed. There was no point to continue his act. "How did you find out?" Sirius asked her. Cynthia grinned sheepishly. "I kind of listened to you and Mr.…Uncle James talking about saving Dad." She also confessed. The look on Sirius's face changed. His look of being defeated replaced a look of anger. "CYNTHIA LUPIN HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE? YOUR FATHER IS ILL BECAUSE HE CAME AFTER YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED HE WAS? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Sirius yelled. Cynthia took a step back. She had to admit she was scared actually terrified. She was so scared that she started to cry. Sirius's anger immediately faded away and he hugged her. "I'm sorry kiddo I didn't mean to yell or scare you. But please since you know about this don't try to find the stone. Leave that to the adults." Sirius said feeling guilty for his outburst. Cynthia looked up at him. "But I want to help Dad." She protested. Sirius smiled now. "I know and your father wants you to stay safe. I don't doubt that Greyback will try to get you and your father again and your father is in no condition to fight that's why you and your father will stay here with Dumbledore while Lilly, James and I go on the search." Sirius said in a tone that contained no arguments. Cynthia sighed. Looks like I'll have to sneak a way out. I wish Sirius would stop treating me like a little girl she thought angrily not very happy with her uncle and father. Cynthia nodded then left her mind working on another way to sneak out. She couldn't bear to think of losing her father. She went to her friend, Hermione. Hermione was very smart and usually came up with good ideas. "Are you crazy Cynthia? You could get expelled or worse killed. I'm sorry I can't support you in this." Hermione said when Cynthia told her. Cynthia glared at her. "Hermione if they can't find the stone my Dad will die! They need my help!" she shouted. Hermione looked firm in her answer though and Cynthia was too scared to go by herself. Maybe I will stay out of this for now she thought._


	9. Chapter 9

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Nine Peter's Journey Home**_

_Cynthia had another vision that night although this vision was more comforting then frightening._

_**Peter Pettigrew was walking across a room. Why did I have the urge to help James back there? Peter thought. Why am I even working for Greyback? Why did I go against Remus? Was it just jealousy? Or something more? I wish I could go back to them now. But they'd never accept me. Besides since Remus is there I don't want to return as much. Hatred filled him as he thought of Remus. I don't know what James and Sirius see in that animal. But I have to turn James and Sirius to my side. Somehow. But my rivalry with Remus has nothing to do with his daughter. Why should I hurt her? The door opens and Greyback enters. "Wormtail I want Remus and I think you'll be the perfect one to go fetch him." Greyback said sneering happily at the fact that he had injured Remus. Peter hesitated. "Master I can't." he said finally. Greyback looked furious at that. "And why not?" Greyback asked irritated with his ally. Peter smiled. "I have a better plan." He replied. **_

_Cynthia woke up with a gasp. "Sirius!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. After about a minute Sirius rushed into the room. "What is it, Moonprincess?" he asked worried. "Sirius is Dad okay?" Cynthia asked. Sirius nodded but still looked worried. "Did you have another vision?" he asked slowly and Cynthia nodded. Sirius put an arm around Cynthia. "What was it about?" he asked gently. "I saw Peter he was thinking about rejoining you and Uncle James but I think from my vision jealous of my father." Cynthia explain and Sirius looked furious that Peter wanted to join them after his betrayal twice. Once he betrayed Michelle and got her killed and he had almost gotten Remus killed. I could never forgive Peter Sirius thought hatred filling inside of him. "Sirius are you okay?" Cynthia asked bringing Sirius out of his little "hating Peter" session. "Listen Cynthia I'm not angry with you however never mention that rat's name in front of me. After what he did he does not deserve forgiveness." Sirius said and his voice was filled with hatred whenever he mentioned Peter. Cynthia shrugged she had a feeling that Peter wanted to come back to the good side but he had no one to guide him. But talking to Sirius about that was useless. Maybe Aunt Lilly would help me. She's a woman usually they understand better then men especially ones like Dad and Sirius. Maybe even Mr. Potter. Cynthia smiled to herself. I think I must take after Mum. There's no way I'm a worrywart like Dad or Sirius is. And Dad always said Sirius never took on stress as a kid. Cynthia found that hard to believe._


	10. Chapter 10

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Ten a Death to Remember**_

_Cynthia went to see Aunt Lilly the next morning. Aunt Lilly welcomed her kindly as she was a wonderful woman. "Hello Cynthia how are you?" she asked kindly. Cynthia smiled. "I'm okay how are you?" she replied as Lilly had been captured and that's not such an easy recovery. Lilly just smiled again. "I'm all right. Your father has a slow recovery though." Lilly told her. Cynthia immediately looked worried. "Will he be okay?" Cynthia asked worriedly. Lilly didn't reply. What am I supposed to tell her? She knows about the stone but how can I tell her that James and Sirius haven't been able to find it yet? That Remus might not survive? Tears ran down Lilly's eyes and the more she tried to stop those tears the more they came. She's only eleven. "Aunt Lilly?" Cynthia said looking even more worried. Why is she crying? Is Dad still alive? The silence was unbearable for Cynthia. She knew she should've found a way to sneak out. Cynthia took one look at Lilly's tearful face and ran out of the room and straight to the hospital wing. When she found Madam Pomfrey she asked "Can I please Dad, Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and let her in. Her dad was still alive. She ran up to his bed. "Dad!" she cried and hugged him. Mr. Potter and Sirius were there too. She angrily got up and turned to Sirius. "Do you still think I shouldn't be involved in this Sirius?" she asked him and surprisingly he didn't look up. Actually she noticed neither Mr. Potter nor Sirius was moving. "Sirius?" she asked and suddenly an evil laugh filled the room. Cynthia took a step back as the people who were Mr. Potter and Sirius changed into Greyback and Peter. "Peter I know this isn't really you, stop being evil I know you want to stop." Cynthia pleaded with him. Peter took a step back and looked at Greyback who was glaring at him furiously. Peter trembled at the glare he was receiving and took his wand out. Cynthia didn't know what to do. Should she run out and call for help? Or should she stay and try to fight Greyback off? She knew she was going to die but she would go down fighting. Greyback aimed a spell at her and she felt herself going unconscious. If this is death then take me. Before she fell unconscious she felt hands push her out of the way._


	11. Chapter 11

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Eleven The Philosopher's Stone**_

_Cynthia heard voices around her. Which meant that she was still alive. There were worried voices all around her. I shouldn't worry them any longer she thought and opened her eyes. "Cynthia are you okay?" she heard her father ask. She turned her eyes to him. He still looked so sick. "I'm okay what happened? Where's Sirius?" replied Cynthia. Remus smiled at his daughter then turned serious. "He's coming I can't believe they left you by yourself." Remus said angrily in which or so Cynthia thought he actually sounded angry at Sirius. "Please Dad don't be angry at Sirius. He was trying to save you." Cynthia protested and secretly prayed Sirius was okay. She loved him so much and she didn't want her to be the reason that Remus and Sirius break apart. They already lost a friend I don't want them to lose each other. "There's something else you should know." Remus said softly almost sadly. Cynthia looked up at him. Why did he sound so sad? "What is it?" Cynthia asked. "When Greyback aimed the spell at you, Hermione pushed you out of the way and took the hit and I'm afraid she couldn't be saved." Remus said and Cynthia felt sorrow creep into her veins. Hermione was dead? How could that happen? This wasn't supposed to happen. Tears started to run down her eyes. She and Hermione had really become close since Ron and Hermione came to rescue them. They had become best friends. The realisation struck her immediately. Hermione was gone and would not come back. She started sobbing and her dad hugged her not knowing what to say. Sirius came inside with James and Remus stood up. "Moony…" Sirius started but Remus interrupted him. "No Sirius I don't want to hear any excuses. Cynthia could've died today because she had no protection." Remus said angrily then suddenly collapsed. "Moony!" both James and Sirius cried rushing to his side. Cynthia heard their cries and quickly got out of bed. "Dad! Uncle James, Sirius did you find the Philosopher's Stone?" Cynthia asked them and felt her heart lift when they nodded. Cynthia surprised Sirius by hugging him and nearly making him fall to the ground. "Can I go with you to get it? Please Sirius I know Greyback is probably guarding it but I survived him three times already. Does that count for nothing? Besides I want to make him pay for taking Hermione away from us." Cynthia said indignantly angry tears running down her cheeks. "Let her go." Said a weak voice which belonged to Remus. James and Sirius were both shocked that Remus told them to take Cynthia with them but both nodded. "We're coming too." Spoke up two voices. Cynthia turned to see it was Harry and Neville. "No Harry you're not coming." James said sternly. "Yes I am. Cynthia's my best friend I won't lose her like I lost Hermione." He said and Sirius put a hand on James's shoulder. "Let them come." He said and James sighed then nodded. _


	12. Chapter 12

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Twelve Fight to the Finish**_

_After James had told Lilly and convinced her that Harry would be fine they were all set to go. Cynthia even said she'd give an unbreakable vow to Lilly to convince her that Harry would be safe and got scolded for it as Lilly hugged both her and Harry. As they made their way through Harry held on to Cynthia's hand so he could be there to protect her if need be. Neville was trying to take Cynthia's mind off Hermione's death which seemed impossible because Cynthia didn't even crack a smile in fact it made things worse as reminder of her friend's death made her break down crying. Sirius hugged her and rubbed her back trying to comfort the distraught girl. "Its ok moonprincess just let it all out." Sirius said soothingly. James looked at Harry who also looked like he was about to cry. James put an arm around him. "Stay strong son you can get through this together." James told Harry and Harry hugged his father in a fierce embrace. They heard a evil laugh which made all of them break apart. "Greyback." Said Cynthia angrily. That was a cue as Harry and Neville both stepped in front of Cynthia protectively and James and Sirius stood in front of all of them protectively. Greyback walked towards them laughing. "Where's your little friend Peter?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Greyback laughed again. "I'm afraid he's dead." Greyback said not sounding sorry at all. James and Sirius looked shocked maybe even a little upset. He was their enemy but at one time he had been a friend and now he was gone forever. "How did he die?" Cynthia asked breaking the silence. Greyback smiled evilly at her and even tried to grab her but Sirius came in the way. "I killed him. He was trying to escape with the Stone to take it to Remus. " Greyback told them. James felt a new kind of sorrow. For the loss of a friend. Sure Peter had betrayed Remus but he had also tried to save him. And he had died because of that. "Just give me the girl and no one shall get hurt." Greyback spoke up. Sirius laughed sarcastically. Greyback gave a roar of anger and picked Sirius up and before he could do anything threw him at the wall. "Sirius!" James and Cynthia both cried worried. Greyback turned to them. "Accio wand!" Greyback cried and all their wands went to him. "Avada Kedavra!" Greyback said aiming the spell at Harry but Cynthia pushed him out of the way and took the spell. "Cynthia no!" yelled James but surprisingly a red glow protected her from the killing curse. "What is that?" Sirius asked weakly when James helped him up. "It's Michelle's love for Cynthia it's what saved Cynthia that night that's why she wasn't killed. That's Greyback's weakness. He doesn't know love." James explained happily. Neville came next to Cynthia. "I love you Cynthia. Use my love as protection too." Said Neville and the pink glow became stronger and eventually defeated Greyback. They then got the stone and returned back._


	13. Chapter 13

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Thirteen Hermione's Funeral**_

_Cynthia lay in bed in the hospital wing thinking about her Dad and how Peter had sacrificed himself to save them. Soon her Dad came in. He was fully healed and back to himself. Remus and Sirius had made up and Remus apologised for getting angry at Sirius for something that was beyond his control. Remus and Sirius came into Cynthia's room in the hospital wing. "How are you, cub?" Remus asked his daughter softly. "Okay but…I miss Hermione so much. That's why I took that attack for Harry. Sometimes I wish it had hit me. I nearly lost you and I could've lost Sirius as well." Cynthia said crying. Remus and Sirius hugged her fiercely. "Don't ever say that Cynthia I'd risk myself to save you anyday." Said Sirius gently. Cynthia continued crying and her father and uncle kept comforting the distraught child. Hermione's funeral was within an hour she thought. Why did she leave me? Why can't I just be normal? It's not like I asked to be a freak? All these thoughts were rushing through her mind. Sometimes I'm glad you're not here to see me grow up Mum. I think you would be ashamed on what your daughter has become. Please don't blame Dad. It's not his fault. He's a great person. I might just become a monster like Greyback one day. My dad's a werewolf and he's not as much a monster as I am. Hermione forgive me you never should have become my friend. I'm the reason you're dead. "Cyn?" a voice called. Cynthia snapped out of her thoughts to see her two best friends, Harry and Neville. "Harry! Neville!" she cried feeling a little happier as her two friends hugged her. "Cynthia thank you for saving my life before." Harry said politely. "Oh please Harry you're like a brother to me, you don't have to thank me." She replied kindly and Harry hugged her again. She was surprised to see he was crying. "Harry what is it?" she asked gently. "Cynthia…I'm touched to hear I'm like a brother…but don't you…understand you're like a sister…to me? If I lost you I would've never forgiven myself." Harry said and Cynthia gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Harry." She said sincerely. Then they went to Hermione's funeral. Remus and Sirius stayed at Cynthia's side comforting her as much as possible._


	14. Chapter 14

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Fourteen Jealousy**_

_After Hermione's funeral, Ron came up to Harry, Cynthia and Neville. "Hey Cynthia do you want to go out with me?" Ron asked smirking in a distrustful way. But wasn't he going out with Hermione before she died? How could he just forget about her? How selfish of him Cynthia thought angrily. Harry noticing how angry Cynthia stepped in front of her. Ron glared at Harry for interfering. "Why would you want to date Cynthia? You were dating Hermione Granger before she passed away." Stated Harry in an indifferent tone. "What's it to you, pal? I wanna date the Girl-Who-Lived it will make me popular." Said Ron angry at Harry for interrupting his flirting. Cynthia stepped in the way before a fight would erupt. "Ron, no I don't want to go out with you, I am dating Neville Longbottom also I think Harry is right, you're being unfaithful to Hermione. If she was still alive you wouldn't even ask me." Cynthia said as politely as she could. Ron looked furious at being rejected. "What does he have that I don't?" Ron asked angrily stepping towards Cynthia and grabbing her arm roughly. Cynthia was so surprised that she slapped him. Ron stepped back, his face red. "You'll pay for that you filthy half-breed!" Ron said angrily and ran off. Cynthia looked at her friends both of whom looked furious and if looks could have killed Ron would have been on the floor, dead. Cynthia put her arms around Neville and kissed him on the cheek then gave Harry a friendly hug. "Please don't worry about me guys. Besides Neville I love you I would never leave you for a creep like that." Cynthia assured her boyfriend and Neville hugged her. Harry smiled at her. Cynthia always knew how to make the mood better. He always had a crush on Cynthia but had gotten over it and got together with Ginny as Cynthia was with Neville. He would get used to it._


	15. Chapter 15

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter Fifteen Overprotective Uncle**_

_Cynthia had noticed ever since the fight with Greyback, James had been staying away from her and Remus. Had she done something wrong? She thought. And to make things even weirder Sirius was always around Cynthia asking if everything was okay. She hoped James and Lilly weren't mad at her for putting Harry in danger. She was so close with Lilly as she was the closest thing to a mother she had and she hoped she hadn't ruined her relationship with her. "Moonprincess?" said a voice and she turned around to see Sirius looking overly worried. "I'm okay Sirius why aren't Uncle James and Aunt Lilly talking to me anymore?" she asked and Sirius sighed. "We're all trying to protect you and Lilly considers you as a daughter she almost had a heart attack when she heard you almost died." Sirius explained. Cynthia felt a twinge of guilt erupt inside of her. She didn't mean to make Lilly worried. She was just trying to save Harry. Suddenly she felt anger at them. All of them including her father. Why did they treat her so special? Did they also, like Ron consider her nothing more then just the Girl-Who-Lived. Is that all I am to everyone? Even to Dad? She suddenly got up and ran outside crying. The sudden departure alarmed Sirius. "Cynthia! Where are you going?" he asked but the girl kept running. Tears were running down her eyes. She just wanted to get out of this place. She ran for what seemed like hours and came to Hogsmeade. Little did she know she was being very closely watched. There were two women talking about her. "Is that the girl Bellatrix? The one Greyback wants?" one of them asked and the one named Bellatrix nodded and replied: "Yes and I know the perfect way to lure her to me." She walked up to Cynthia slowly. Will Cynthia be tricked? Will Remus and Sirius rescue Cynthia in time? Keep reading to find out!_


	16. Chapter 16

Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Cynthia Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Chapter To Trust a Stranger**_

_Warning: This chapter contains rape. Under 18 don't read. I've also shown Greyback as being gay._

_Bellatrix made her way over to the crying girl. "Hey there sweetie why are you crying?" Bellatrix asked in her most sweet voice. Cynthia looked at her. "No one treats me normally. Even my father they all just think of me as nothing more then the Girl-Who-Lived and I'm tired of that. I can't take it anymore." Cynthia said. Bellatrix touched her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie you're more then just the Girl-Who-Lived I know that and I want to be your friend." She said sweetly._

_Cynthia looked up. Was there finally someone who actually wanted to know her and not the Girl-Who-Lived? It didn't hurt to have hope. "You really want to be my friend?" Cynthia asked hopefully and Bellatrix nodded. This is working she thought happily. "Why don't you come over to my place and have a rest?" she asked kindly and Cynthia then realised how tired she was and nodded. Cynthia followed Bellatrix for what seemed like hours. Finally they reached a place and went inside. Cynthia fell asleep within few minutes. What she didn't know was that Bellatrix worked for Greyback and that he had put Ron under the Imperius Curse._

_Greyback came out of his hiding spot and leaned over Cynthia. He waved his hand and put a sleeping spell over her then disappeared with her. He reappeared in a dark cave and lay her down on the bed. He kissed her on the lips passionately. I've always wanted to do this to Remus he thought happily he'll see the price for defying me._

_Greyback started to undress her slowly, first taking off her robes, then her shirt, then eventually her bra and underwear. He had a good time with her then after he was done he removed the spell and returned her to Bellatrix's place with her clothes so she wouldn't know._

_Cynthia opened her eyes after awhile. "Hello there feeling better?" Bellatrix asked and Cynthia shook her head. "I feel kind of sick." She replied not really sure why. Bellatrix smiled. "I'll return you home then." She said and left the girl outside Hogwarts._

_What would happen? Would Remus and Sirius find out? What will Remus do? Keep reading to find out!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Cynthia's anger**

When Cynthia returned she did not speak to anyone. Harry came up to her.

"Cynthia…" he started but Cynthia interrupted him.

"Please Harry I don't want to hear it. You must be pretty disappointed the Girl-Who-Lived turned you down huh? Go find yourself another playtoy." Cynthia said trying not to show the venom in her voice. Harry was surprised at Cynthia's behavior.

Remus and Sirius met with Harry to talk about her.

"She's totally changed. She won't talk to me or Neville anymore." Harry said and Sirius thought about when she ran away. Sirius suddenly stood up.

"Sirius?" Remus asked looking confused and Sirius took a deep breath before he replied.

"This has something to do what happened to her when she ran away we need to see into her memories." Sirius said and Remus looked worried. Had Greyback found his daughter and hurt her like he wanted to hurt him? Remus began shaking and his face turned pale.

"I'm scared to see." Remus admitted and Sirius didn't know what to do. He was scared himself but they had to know what had happened to make Cynthia change so much. Remus stood up as well and both of them went to Dumbledore's office and explained the situation.

They saw the painful memory of how Cynthia was tricked and violated. Remus began sobbing and Sirius hugged him rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"I have to give myself up to him. It's the only way to keep Cynthia safe." Remus said losing hope. Sirius gasped in terror.

"No you can't! He wants you damn it don't you understand Moony? He wants that he doesn't only want you he wants Cynthia too." Sirius said.

"He's getting me and that's the only thing he's gonna get. Me." Remus said and then got ready to go with Sirius continually trying to talk him out of it.

Is the end of our werewolf friend Remus?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Greyback's evil plan to capture the Lupins**

"Moony please." Sirius pleaded his voice was starting to crack. He didn't even want to imagine what sick things Greyback would do to his friend if he got a hold on him. Sirius put out his arm to stop Remus.

"Please Padfoot I want her to be safe don't you understand?" Remus asked a little exasperated at his friend's overprotectiveness.

"What are you trying to do commit suicide?" a voice asked quietly and Remus and Sirius turned to see that it was Cynthia. Remus knelt down at her level.

"No of course not." Remus replied hugging her. Not to his surprise she started crying and Remus rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know what Greyback wants with you. Please Dad I can't lose you." Cynthia pleaded and Remus hugged her feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm not leaving you darling." Remus said and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. His friend would be safe. For now.

Meanwhile what they didn't know was Greyback was making plans to capture Cynthia and Remus.

"You wait Remus you will not escape my clutches. Neither will your daughter. I will manage to get you and your precious friends will pay for their insolence just like your daughter's friend did." Greyback said planning evilly. Bellatrix came into the room.

"Master have you made a plan yet?" she asked sweetly and very politely.

"Bella do you really think those fools can escape me? Both James and Sirius will pay for defying me. By the time I'm done with them they'll regret being friends with Remus and his daughter. They'll leave him which will leave the coast clear for me." Greyback said and Bellatrix looked doubtful.

"Sirius will never betray him. I know that blood traitor he'd rather be friends with that half breed then keep in touch with his own cousin." Bellatrix replied a hint of sadness in her voice. Greyback scowled.

"This is no time for you to mourn over that blood traitor." Greyback snapped at her and she bowed to him both out of respect and fear.

"So what is your plan my liege and how can I assist you?" Bellatrix asked and Greyback smiled evilly again.

"Go and capture James and Lilly Potter leaving a note for Remus and his precious daughter that if he doesn't do what I say then he can say goodbye to his precious friends." Greyback said and Bellatrix nodded liking the plan but disappointed that she wasn't getting to make her blood traitor cousin pay just yet. She had hatred for him ever since he befriended the werewolf.

Bellatrix and Narcissa got to work little did they know Peter was still alive and had listened all to Greyback's plan.

"I have to protect James. I can't let him suffer cause of that half-breed." Peter said to himself and left for Hogwarts to meet with James.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Peter's revelation**

James was quite startled by Peter's appearance at his house presumably when he thought him to be dead. Cynthia, Harry and Neville were all sitting side by side together after some time. They too were surprised by Peter's sudden appearance. Sirius although he knew Peter had tried to help Remus came and sat in front of Remus in a protective gesture.

"Hey Sirius, Remus…Prongs." He said hesitating at the last word but saying it after some reluctance. Sirius kept his face neutral Remus attempted to smile encouragingly at him the best he could. Lilly gave him a sincere smile while James looked indifferent but at the same time, gentle.

Cynthia looked towards the four friends and couldn't help but smile. Even though the moment was awkward for all of them it felt good to see the Marauders together again. She couldn't help but feel responsible for their separation if she had never been born her mother would have been alive and everyone would be happy.

Everyone sat down.

"Peter we thought you were dead." Remus said trying to sound sincere and like he had been with him when he was younger but it seemed rather difficult.

"That's what Greyback thinks. I faked my death. I thought if Greyback thought he killed me he wouldn't get me to work for him." Peter said in response and James didn't know what to think but was a little irritated that Peter was avoiding looking at Remus.

"So why are you here?" Lilly asked politely.

"To warn you and James. Its safer for you both to stay away from the Lupins. And keep your son away from Cynthia." Peter replied. Remus felt pain rush through his veins. Was he and Cynthia really a danger to James, Sirius and Lilly? Harry stood up and glared at Peter.

"Even if Mum and Dad abandon Uncle Remus and give up on their what was meant to be ever lasting friendship I will never leave Cynthia's side. Just because you only care for your own skin doesn't mean me and Neville are like that." Harry said angrily taking Cynthia's hand into his own to prove his point.

"What is Greyback planning? If James, Sirius and Lilly are in danger I agree it is best if they leave me. They've faced too much because of me already." Remus said and Sirius gave him a death glare which clearly said 'stop being a bloody idiot' but Remus remained firm.

"Greyback is planning to capture James and Lilly and if you and Cynthia don't let him do whatever he wants to you he'll kill both of them. Prongs…Padfoot…you'll die if you hang around him." Peter said not saying Remus's name.

_Maybe if Greyback takes me he won't come after Dad. I really don't want anything to happen to anyone. _Cynthia thought.

"Won't one sacrifice be enough?" Cynthia asked and Neville quickly hugged her protectively and held her close.

"No Cyn you are not bloody sacrificing yourself!" Neville growled at Peter while Harry glared with hatred written all over his face. James's face matched Harry's expression.

"If I had to choose between myself and Remus I would choose myself. Remus has done nothing but give everyone happiness. I appreciate your concern and I do value my life but not at the cost of the ones I love. If I wanted to leave Remus I would have when I first found out he was a werewolf. Peter if you help us we stand a chance. Rejoin our team." James said looking at Remus who looked distraught from all the bad news.

Remus stepped up.

"James and Sirius never liked me more then you. They liked us equally. I know that is the reason for your hatred towards me. I'm sorry if we ever made you feel that way. And I thank you for trying to save my life." Remus said extending his hand.

_What have I done? Remus always tried to help me. Now's the time to make amends. _Peter thought extending his hand to Remus who took it. Remus extended his hand to Sirius who took it then extended his hand to James. The four Marauders joined hands they were together again.

Harry, Cynthia and Neville joined hands completing their own trio.

**Yes! The Marauders reunited!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Potter Bait**

Now that Peter had rejoined the Marauders even though it seemed a little awkward still they tried to figure out a plan. Little did they know danger was on their doorstep. Cynthia and Neville had sent Harry to get something. They should have known better then to let him go alone.

Harry was walking towards the library when Greyback appeared in front of him.

"Hello there Potter. Where's your little friend Cynthia?" Greyback asked evilly stepping towards him. Harry took a step back. He had to admit he was afraid. He didn't know Greyback at all and didn't know what he was capable of. Greyback took his wand out.

"Greyback I think you have come the wrong way. Cynthia isn't here." Harry lied easily. Greyback laughed and pointed his wand at Harry threateningly.

"If you tell me where Cynthia and your father's _precious _friend _Moony_ is I might let you live." Greyback said in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry want to gag.

"Go ahead because my lips are sealed." Harry said determined to keep his friend safe. Greyback aimed a spell at Harry who tried to dodge and crashed to the ground unsuccessful.

_Mum, Dad, Cynthia, Neville I need you guys._ Harry thought desperately as he attempted to get up. Before he could though Greyback hit him with a spell sending him unconscious. Cynthia heard the noise and immediately stood up.

"Harry!" Cynthia cried and started running. Remus ran after her followed by the others.

"Cynthia wait for us!" Remus cried as they all ran after her. Cynthia ran besides Harry while the others glared when they saw Greyback who grinned evilly at them.

"Harry please wake up talk to me. Please Harry don't leave me my brother." She said and sure enough Harry opened his eyes. Cynthia helped him stand. Remus pulled both Harry and Cynthia behind him.

"_Moony _it seems to me you and your daughter enjoy having your friends hurt. Why can't we just talk nicely?" Greyback asked sounding annoyingly sweet. Sirius looked as if he wanted to lunge at Greyback and attack him and it took both James and Remus to restrain him. Greyback looked at Sirius annoyed at him always getting in the way of him violating Remus.

Greyback aimed to throw a spell at Sirius but Remus knocked his wand out of hand. Greyback grabbed Remus's arm roughly.

"Now you're mine!" Greyback cried and everyone gasped and held their breath as they saw Remus struggle with Greyback.

Greyback got ready to apparate out with Remus.

_No I can't let him get Dad _Cynthia thought desperately and pushed her self on Greyback making her let go of Remus and apparate out with her instead.

"NO CYNTHIA!"

"Cynthia!"

"Greyback you coward!"

Remus fell on the floor shaking. James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Moony we'll get her back I promise. We won't let anything happen to her." James promised in a soothing voice. Sirius was overwhelmed with guilt. Why couldn't he have just controlled his temper? Sirius regretted letting his temper get the best of him. Peter glared at Remus then walked up to Sirius.

"I told you I warned you but you didn't listen. You were nearly killed today because of them." Peter said and before anyone could say or do anything James punched Peter in the face. Remus quickly moved to restrain him. James looked at Remus in amazement. How could he take all the pain that Peter kept on giving him? James sighed and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 A test for loyalty**

The Marauders and Lilly were thinking of going to rescue Cynthia though Peter was against it. Remus took a deep breath to keep him calm.

"I'll go to rescue Cynthia on my own Sirius if you want to come along you can but James, Lilly please you two stay out of this." Remus said but James shook his head.

"Not this time Moony. You made me and Lilly stay out last time and we listened. But not this time." James said firmly with Lilly nodding in agreement.

"But…" Remus started to protest but Lilly looked at him and interrupted before he could continue.

"Please Remus we're your friends let us help you." Said Lilly and Remus sighed. He knew they were right but he couldn't let them risk their lives. Personally he would go against even letting Sirius go with him but if he went alone that would probably be suicidal and no one would benefit.

"I think its better if we all go." Peter suggested quietly. Remus didn't look at Peter at all because he knew Peter had been right before. _I put everyone in danger including my own daughter _Remus thought bitterly. Remus also wondered what had happened to their friendship. Had Peter forgotten their promise?

**FLASHBACK**

"_Marauders till the end." James had once said._

"_Yeah friends forever. All four of us." Peter chimed in._

"_Do you really think this friendship will last forever? I mean I know we have a strong friendship but every friendship has weak links." Remus said wisely._

"_No way our friendship WILL live forever." Sirius said firmly and the other two nodded._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Moony earth to Moony!" Sirius cried waving his hands in front of Remus's face. Remus was brought out of his thoughts by Sirius's loud voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry I just got sidetracked." Remus said looking up at his friends. Sirius laughed.

"Okay the three of us are going while Lilly stays here with the kids." Sirius said with a smile. Remus nodded.

"Sirius do you think he hurt her?" Remus asked his voice shaking slightly. Sirius put an arm around Remus while Peter glanced warily at Remus before saying something.

"Don't worry he wouldn't kill her yet. He'd wait to see if it would benefit him." Peter said as he thought was reassuring. James and Sirius both glared at Peter for saying that.

"He wont hurt her. Not if he can help it." Sirius said reassuringly with James smiling and nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile Cynthia was tied up in Greyback's little hiding place.

"My dear it was very brave of yourself to sacrifice yourself for your father but do you realize you've basically given him to me by letting me take you instead?" Greyback sneered at her evilly. Cynthia shivered slightly. She really hoped Greyback wouldn't hurt her father.

"Oh really how?" Cynthia said pretending to be interested and trying to buy time by talking.

"Well he'll come after you and he'll be captured." Greyback said and Cynthia smiled.

"He's stronger then you think." Cynthia said.

"Oh but he'll do anything to make sure his precious friend Sirius is protected." Greyback said ideas coming in his head like a rocket. Cynthia was praying James and Sirius would be smart enough not to bring her father and Peter. Greyback would take Remus and probably kill Peter for his betrayal. But then again when Sirius was angry with something or someone he hardly thought and just acted. As much as she loved Sirius she had to admit he could act rashly sometimes. She made a vow to protect him and Remus even if it costed her life. Her father needed Sirius and Sirius needed her father though he would never admit it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Situations build trust**

Harry and Neville were meanwhile making their own plan to rescue their best friend. They were at the library and Harry had sneaked something from his father's room The Marauders Map he had heard his father telling his mother that it had ways of sneaking out of the school so Harry had it there looking for a secret passage and a few books for some extra spells that could help them. Neville was pacing around the room worriedly and asking every 5 minutes if Harry had found anything.

"I won't find anything if you keep this up!" Harry finally snapped and Neville mumbled sorry and put his head in his hands hoping that Cynthia was okay. He could hear the Marauders still planning why they didn't go already if they took any longer Cynthia would be dead by the time they got there.

"Sorry Neville I didn't mean to snap I guess I'm stressed out myself." Harry said immediately feeling guilty for having lost his patience.

"Is there anything else bothering you? I mean, apart from Cynthia being captured by that git?" Neville said looking at his friend seriously. Harry sighed lightly he didn't want to lie to Neville he just couldn't after all they were almost close as his father was with Cynthia's father.

"Well, I haven't been doing too well in Potions and some other subjects and the thing is I feel too ashamed telling my parents. The only person I've told is Uncle Remus and he said I should but the thing is my parents are very talented and I want to show them I'm not a worthless son not that they think that its just I'm their son I should be as good as them they shouldn't have to be ashamed of me." Harry said softly somehow he felt as if Neville would understand his situation better then Remus had as he had advised him to tell his parents so he clearly didn't understand.

Neville put both his hands on Harry's shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"Harry you don't have to be anyone but yourself. Yes your mother was very talented in Potions and your father was good at almost everything but so are you. You have many good qualities of them Harry. You have a kind heart like your mother and a… brave soul like your father. And besides with all this Greyback stuff going on your grades are bound to drop a little. You lost one of your best friends recently and your other best friend is in danger so obviously you want to protect her." Neville said gently looking at his friend gently and anyone could tell he was being sincere. Harry smiled a little Neville did have a point he had been under a lot of stress lately due to Cynthia and what happened with Hermione.

"Now, I told you what was bothering me. I want you to tell me the truth about something I don't know it may just be a feeling but I think you're a little wary of my father. May I ask as to why?" Harry said looking at Neville who looked away at the question he had hoped his best friend would not ask him that now he really wished that Cynthia was here so she would understand why he felt the way he did.

"I don't want to offend you Harry but I don't like your father very much." Neville said looking down at his own hands as he said this.

Harry went over and put a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Neville, I'm not offended just curious as to why." Harry said softly looking at his friend gently showing that he wasn't mad at all.

"Well, okay this is my thought. Ever since that whole incident happened with your father having to choose between your mother and Uncle Remus well he blames Uncle Remus for it and Cynthia as well." Neville said maybe it was just a feeling or maybe he was just being a little overprotective of his girlfriend and his father but if Mr. Potter did blame Remus then what kind of friend was he? Remus always said good stuff about Mr. Potter and Sirius and how they were the best friends ever. Some friend leaving him in time of need.

"I feel that way too. But I think Peter coming here had something to do with it. I mean maybe it's made him consider it even more. I mean I always thought that Dad and Uncle Remus were really close friends but as much as I don't want to admit it I think if that day Dad had to choose he'd choose Mom." Harry said looking down feeling guilty himself for thinking that way of his father the Marauders were falling apart and Harry didn't know how long it would be till Sirius becomes the same way as well. Harry and Neville both remained silent for awhile the silence giving a little peace until Harry finally broke it.

"Come on, I found a way out. Let's go after Cynthia." Harry said and Neville's eyes brightened up at the thought. The two of them managed to sneak out of Hogwarts of course taking James's invisibility cloak with them Harry had a plan for him and Neville to go under there stun Greyback and keep him distracted while Neville got Cynthia out of there.

**Okay by the way I have nothing against James and no he has not turned against Remus he would never in a million years do that the only reason James kind of became distant from Remus is because he didn't want to be used as a target. Oh and someoneakame please do not add this AN when you do a Marauders read of this chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Traitors and best friends**

The Marauders were all rushing towards where they thought Greyback was keeping Cynthia. Unfortunately James and Sirius were not smart enough to realize not to bring Peter and Remus with them hopefully nothing would happen though. Meanwhile Narcissa and Bellatrix came out.

"I won't do it." Narcissa said firmly to Greyback. Bellatrix had to stop herself from falling onto the floor in surprise. She looked at Narcissa in shock had she gone crazy?

"How dare you disobey me? Use the Cruciatus on the Lupin girl." Greyback snarled grinding his teeth angrily he was giving them an opportunity to do dark magic he would have done it himself but he had other plans.

"No." Narcissa said again and Greyback threw Cynthia on the ground roughly and walked up towards Narcissa.

"So, becoming like your traitorous cousin Narcissa?" Greyback said of course referring to Sirius. Narcissa stood her ground.

"Severus followed that path as well. Because of Lily Potter, Greyback. He loved her and he would in no way hurt the Marauders or their children because he knows it will hurt Lily." Narcissa said softly and Cynthia looked at Narcissa in shock. Her potions professor loved Harry's mother? That was wrong on so many levels.

"You're putting your own life on line for Severus and that mudblood? Severus hated the Marauders surely he would jump at the chance to get Remus killed." Greyback said and Cynthia shuddered at an image of her father sprawled over the floor not breathing at all and Sirius and the others crowded around him. Cynthia shivered trying to shake the horrible image away.

"Well, he's not. Because in case you haven't noticed James saved Remus's life before. He was willing to go to that extent to pretend he hated Remus just so you wouldn't use him as bait to lure Remus to you. I will not betray Severus, Greyback." Narcissa said staying firm knowing he was going to kill her.

"Very well then. Aveda Kedavra!" Greyback cried hitting Narcissa with the killing curse throwing her back on the floor dead. Cynthia gasped but Bellatrix wasn't fazed by this as she simply thought Narcissa deserved what she got. Bellatrix angrily kicked Narcissa's body for her betrayal.

Cynthia really sometimes found it hard to believe that Sirius and Bellatrix were related. If Sirius hadn't told her about his death eater family she may have never guessed it in a million years after all Sirius was like a father to her and one of the best people she had ever known. Cynthia gulped inwardly as Greyback turned on her as much as she didn't want to sound like a baby she really wanted her mother right now.

"Crucio!" Greyback cried hitting her with the curse. Cynthia tried not to scream but the pain was just too much her screams echoed through the place and tears ran down her eyes.

_Mum please help me I need you I can't take much more of this I'd rather he kill me there's too much pain _Cynthia thought tears falling rapidly wanting the pain to just stop. What had she done to deserve this? Suddenly the pain stopped and Cynthia looked up just in time to see Greyback's wand go flying out of his hand. Greyback snarled at the new entrances. Cynthia weakly sneaked a glance and saw her Potions professor Snape and behind him her father, Sirius, James and of course Peter but thankfully her father, Sirius and James stood in a way that Peter was hidden. She felt her ropes loosen and Snape helped her up.

"Go to your father I will deal with him." Snape said and Cynthia for once did as she was told she ran as fast as her legs would take her hugging her father almost knocking him to the ground. Remus wrapped his arms around his daughter protectively and he too was surprised that Severus had helped them though apparently only because of Lily.

"I'm surprised Severus I thought you hated the Marauders and yet here you are helping them. Just because of one pathetic girl you're forgetting the misery they put you through while in school. Is Lily really worth sparing their lives? I'm sure if they ever got the chance without being caught they would have used the killing curse on you and killed you." Greyback said plainly. Sirius was about to move forward wanting to use the killing curse on Greyback right now but James and Remus held him back.

"Thank you for coming for me I don't know how much longer I could have survived him." Cynthia said her body still weak from the pain of the Cruciatus curse. The Marauders nodded well minus Peter but they couldn't let him be seen after all he had saved James before. Harry and Neville were under the invisibility cloak but seeing as his father and the others were there already there was no point in staying hidden so they came out. James was shocked to see them.

"Harry, I told you to stay inside." James said angrily before Neville came to Harry's defense.

"Hey just because you don't care about your best friend doesn't mean we don't!" Neville cried glaring at Harry's father. Cynthia was shocked at how rude Neville was being she quickly came over to them as Snape and Greyback began to duel.

"Neville, what's your problem? My father and Uncle James are best friends of course he cares about him." Cynthia said despite the fact she was in pain she was trying to talk some sense into her boyfriend. Neville turned on her.

"Oh really Cyn? Then how do you explain Mr. Potter constantly avoiding Uncle Remus every time there's a battle with Greyback? Can you answer that?" Neville said for once challenging Cynthia but she still didn't back down.

"Do you want to know why he did that? Sirius is too stubborn to listen to anything that he doesn't agree with him but I requested both of them to do that. Because my dad would do anything to save both of them and I didn't want Greyback using Uncle James or Sirius as bait. Same for Aunt Lily she's the closest thing to a mother I have Neville do you want me to lose that too?" Cynthia said tears forming in her eyes once more as she looked down. Neville suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. He went up to James but could not meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncle James I didn't know. I guess I got a little overprotective of Cynthia I'm sorry please forgive me." Neville said feeling uncomfortable now. James gave a small smile and exchanged a look with Remus.

"Of course I forgive you Neville and I want you to know I'd never betray Remus and giving him to Greyback I think if Greyback aimed any curse at Remus I'd jump in front of him and take that hit. The Marauders are friends forever." James said softly looking at both Sirius and Remus who smiled and looked at Neville hoping to offer him reassurance. He had moved away slightly and didn't notice that Greyback had noticed Peter.

"Dad!" Harry cried but his father wasn't paying attention until Greyback threw Snape at the wall.

"Peter, I see you survived." Greyback said smirking. James jumped in the realization and scurried back in front of Peter and the other two Marauders quickly blocked Greyback's access to Peter.

Snape lunged at Greyback knocking him backwards and trying to pin him down which was hard considering Greyback was so strong.

"Run!" he shouted to the Marauders. Despite the fact they had been enemies at school right now all three Marauders were hesitant to leave Severus. James took a step forward volunteering to stay back as Snape struggled to hold the growling werewolf down.

"No Lily and Harry need you! I'll stay you guys go." Remus said stepping up next to his best friend.

"Yeah well Cynthia needs you! She already lost her mother she can't lose you too!" James retorted when Sirius intervened. It was the perfect plan Sirius could stay back and they could at least work together to injure Greyback then make their escape. Cynthia was hesitant to leave at first but believed Sirius would make it. Cynthia ran over and hugged Sirius.

"Be careful please. I can't lose you." Cynthia murmured softly before running out with others as Sirius moved to help Snape.

**Sorry had a lot to say in this chapter and no I am not killing Sirius off I might get him slightly injured though. Aren't you guys glad I cleared the whole James thing? I could never break up the Marauders. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Bedtime stories**

Once Cynthia had healed from the effects of the Cruciatus she heard her father and James talking about what had happened. Cynthia walked inside.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly and Remus smiled at her gently.

"Of course sweetheart how are you feeling?" Remus said and Cynthia cuddled up next to her father. Remus put an arm around her.

"Better. Does Aunt Lily know about what happened?" Cynthia asked and Remus nodded. Lily had taken the news quite well she was happy that Snape had not become a death eater as she initially expected him to due to him constantly hanging out with Lucius Malfoy. Sirius and Snape soon arrived thankfully neither of them were injured by too much though the look in Snape's eyes scared Cynthia. He looked almost murderous.

"What happened?" Remus asked Sirius who sighed lightly.

"Well Greyback admitted to killing Narcissa because she wouldn't do as Greyback asked though I don't know what he asked her to do but she didn't and he killed her. Snape was all out for killing Greyback but I stopped him." Sirius said softly. Cynthia sucked in a breath she had a guess that maybe just maybe Narcissa loved Snape and that he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry about Narcissa." Lily said to Snape who simply nodded.

"He deserves to die." Snape muttered and for once as strange as it was Remus could not help but agree with Snape Greyback did deserve to die. Cynthia stayed quiet in all this looking away when Sirius mentioned he didn't know what Greyback asked Narcissa to do she didn't want to tell her father what Greyback had done to her for two reasons her father would freak out and the second being she just wanted to forget that it ever happened.

"Well, we handed him over to the Ministry so he'll be sent to Azkaban." Sirius said looking over at Remus as he could tell what his best friend was thinking. Relief flood Remus's face and for the first time in days he actually smiled then his face filled up with a sad expression.

"I just wish it could've happened before Michelle died." Remus said and James sat down besides his friend putting an arm around him. Sirius sighed pain crossing his face as well at the thought. Lily's eyes filled up with tears at the thought of her best friend.

"If I had never been born then all this never would have happened." Cynthia said a tear falling down her cheek. Remus felt his heart break into a million pieces as he saw the pain in his daughter's eyes.

"Or maybe if your father got there in time then Greyback would have taken him instead and your mother would still be alive." Peter said trying to be helpful though clearly he wasn't. Sirius gritted his teeth trying to control himself. James's fist clenched but Lily put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Cynthia, I don't think any of us would like to imagine life without you. I mean you're like your father in so many ways but you have your mother in you as well. And I know if Michelle were here today she'd be proud to have such a brave daughter." Lily said moving over to hug Cynthia then she hugged Remus as well. Cynthia smiled a little Lily had to be one of the most amazing people ever she was so kind Harry was so lucky to have her.

"Dad, can you tell me about Mom?" Cynthia said softly then quickly added "You don't have to if its too painful for you to talk about." Remus smiled at her consideration.

"Of course I'll tell you about your mother how about we send everyone to bed then you and I can talk?" Remus said half jokingly half serious. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We're not kids Remus. Besides I'll be taking over the Potions class for this term as I don't think Severus is quite over losing Narcissa just yet." Lily said softly saying the last part in a low voice.

"Lily I know you're not a kid but unfortunately James and Sirius need bedtimes." Remus joked getting glares from both his friends. Cynthia chuckled slightly at that. James turned serious and looked at Lily.

"Are you ever gonna tell us what's the story between Snape and Narcissa?" James whispered to his wife. Lily smiled.

"They were high school sweethearts but broken up due to other people. I'll tell you all the whole story tomorrow." Lily whispered back as they all made their way to bed leaving just Remus and Cynthia there.

"Okay ask me anything and I'll tell you." Remus said turning to his daughter kissing her on top of her head.

"Well, how did you and Mom meet?" Cynthia asked curiously and Remus chuckled slightly.

"Well, you might find this surprising but we actually met through James. James of course played some stupid prank on your mother we didn't even know each other back then but her and your Aunt Lily were friends since first year. Anyway James played a prank on her to turn her hair green for a week. I ended up having to cover for him so your mother didn't really like me at first we always argued and well we just didn't get along. Then Lily finally gave James a chance and James admitted to your mother that I only covered up for him. We still didn't talk that much until one time she fell sick and the others were on some canoe trip I didn't go due to my monthly duties so I took care of her. Two weeks after that we started dating and I told her that I was a werewolf her parents of course didn't approve their daughter dating a werewolf but your mother didn't care. Then after graduation and of course James and Lily's wedding I proposed to your mother. Once again her parents didn't approve but it was what both of us wanted and all the Marauders and Lily were really happy for us. A week later Harry was born and you were born not too soon after. The rest you know." Remus said finishing off with a sad expression as he remembered the night when it happened he still blamed himself for that if he had been there Michelle would still be here.

"She sounds like a great person. Dad, can I ask you something?" Cynthia said softly looking down at her hands as she said this.

"Sure cub go ahead." Remus said gently.

"If Greyback…if he ever does get me and succeeds in doing what he wants to me as in making me a werewolf would you think any less of me? I mean Sirius always said you hated the wolf." Cynthia said and now silent tears were running down her cheeks. Remus hugged his daughter and sighed a little thinking he would have a word with Sirius for opening his big mouth.

"Of course not. And I don't hate the wolf I hate the fear that I might hurt someone on the full moon." Remus explained softly. Cynthia smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't you know. You have the control that's what makes you different to Greyback that and the fact that you have guilt. So you wouldn't hate me if he does that?" Cynthia asked wanting to confirm that.

"I could never hate you. You're the one who keeps me going." Remus said softly keeping her close. Cynthia sighed laying her head in her father's lap and soon falling asleep it had been a long night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Mothers and Daughters**

Everything seemed to be going perfect for once. Everyone had gone to bed except for Peter and Snape. James saw Peter looking off into space and sighed he went up to his ex-friend.

"Hey, how come you're still awake?" James asked softly sitting down besides him he didn't know if he knew Peter anymore and a part of him wanted to understand Peter's reasoning behind everything.

"I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts in my head about the four of us." Peter said not meeting James's eyes as he said this. James didn't say anything for a moment and thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray Remus?" James said his voice barely above a whisper.

"I was…jealous. I mean you guys always liked him better than me and he always had everything he wanted. It was the only thing I could take away from him. It was wrong I know but at the time all I could think about was hurting him. I thought if I gave him to Greyback then people would slowly forget him." Peter said looking down at his hands as he said this. James sat there taking it in he never thought Peter would feel second best or be jealous of Remus. A part of him could not help but feel like what happened to Michelle was his fault. The only reason they were so protective of Remus is because the wizarding world was so cruel with werewolves. Then again they weren't exactly better with muggleborns either.

"I'm sorry I never thought you felt that way. But if that had happened as you said Michelle would have never forgotten Remus." James said softly and Peter sighed.

"I know their love was eternal remember? That's what they were known as at school the eternal couple. And you and Lily the perfect couple." Peter said putting his head into his hands knowing he could never find love like his friends who would love someone like him? In a way he was just like Greyback all alone.

James sighed and after a moment of silence headed to bed. The next day, unfortunately was Mother's Day. Cynthia did not come out of her room that day she did not want to face it everyone smiling and happy giving their mothers presents and cards it was just too upsetting for her. She had thought about making Aunt Lily a card and had gotten her a present but she was a little reluctant to give it despite the fact she considered her like a mother. Sirius came into her room and Cynthia quickly wiped away her tears Sirius didn't always need to deal with her being such a stupid considered daughter. Sirius probably already hated her by now.

"You okay Cynthia?" Sirius asked gently and Cynthia forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled tears started to come as Sirius hugged her.

"For what?" Sirius asked keeping her close.

"I've never been able to keep you out of danger. Sometimes I wish Greyback would just kill me then you'd be safe Sirius." Cynthia said softly really wishing her mother was there.

"Hey Cynthia you're not a danger to anyone. Don't think like that your mother would be very disappointed if you think like that." Sirius said sighing knowing how Cynthia felt.

"I miss her Sirius. I mean I got Aunt Lily a present and a card but I'm nervous what if she doesn't like it? I mean she's not my mother she might get offended or something." Cynthia said giving in to her tears altogether.

"She would never get offended she'd be so honored that you consider her like your own mother." Sirius said sincerely he knew Lily would probably start crying with happiness or something women were like that unfortunately.

"Hey Sirius I've gotten you killed almost twice I'm surprised you don't hate me yet." Cynthia said half jokingly half serious.

"You're too much like your father you know. Never thinking of yourself how did you think I would feel if I just stayed back all the time and then something happened to you and I never saw you again? It would kill your father and it would kill me. Cynthia you're like a daughter to me." Sirius said his eyes shone with unshed tears. The two of them stayed like that for awhile before they went downstairs getting ready for Mother's day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Love comes in different forms**

Cynthia had taken her card and present with her anyway just in case she got the courage to give it to Aunt Lily if Sirius didn't blurt it out beforehand. Neville hugged her and kissed her forehead. Remus came over and hugged her as well looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay sweetheart? We were all planning to take a trip to Hogsmeade to do some shopping for Neville and Harry but if you want you can stay here Sirius and I can stay with you." Remus said regarding her with concern.

Cynthia closed her eyes for a moment. Mom, what would you do? The answer came to her within a few minutes. Cynthia looked to Aunt Lily.

"Aunt Lily may I speak with you for a few minutes? In private?" Cynthia said after locking gazes with Sirius who nodded giving her a smile. Lily looked a little surprised sure she and Cynthia were close and all but they never really talked as Cynthia kept a lot to herself much like her father but followed Cynthia out into a separate room.

"Aunt Lily I never got to know my mother but in all the times I knew you you've been like a mother to me always trying to protect me scolding me if I get into trouble and always being there for advice. So, since you're the closest thing to a mother I have I wanted to give you a card and a present." Cynthia said bringing out her card and present. The card simply said 'Thank you for everything I love you' while the present was a diamond pearl necklace.

Lily's eyes shone with tears and she moved over enveloping Cynthia in a hug. Cynthia felt tears run down her eyes and chuckled a little despite her tears. Sirius was right women were emotional. Lily moved away giving Cynthia a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Cynthia I'm honored that you think of me in that way you're a wonderful person and a lot like both of your parents." Lily said and Cynthia smiled she was glad she was like her mother in some ways and Sirius always said that the ones that loved them always remained alive in their hearts. Soon Harry and Neville pulled her aside.

"Guys what is it?" Cynthia asked frowning slightly at their excitement.

"We're having a party at this showroom in the Muggle Village no adults everyone from our house is going to be there. Well except for Ron since he's a git. We need to find a way to convince your dad to let you come." Harry said smiling at his friend.

"Will Ginny be there? You know she doesn't like me." Cynthia said sighing Ginny hated the fact that her and Harry were so close and even though Harry had tried to convince Ginny that him and Cynthia were just like siblings she didn't seem to see that though she was a lot better then her brother Ron but still she was so suspicious.

"You know I don't care she doesn't believe she doesn't have to if she thinks I'm cheating on her then maybe our relationship can't go on. Mom always said love is built on trust. I mean look at Mom and Dad they love each other they would never doubt one another." Harry said a little angered by Ginny's attitude towards Cynthia.

Cynthia looked down.

"Do you think Mom and Dad had that trust with each other? I mean they loved each other right?" Cynthia said tears once again filling her blue eyes. Neville moved over and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course they did and they both love you very much. Also look at our relationship I mean I would never doubt you for a second because I trust you." Neville said reassuringly as he squeezed her hand gently. Cynthia nodded she trusted Neville as well as they went inside to persuade her father.

Meanwhile Severus was at Narcissa's grave when Bellatrix appeared.

"Forget her there is no such thing as love." Bellatrix said smirking evilly.

"Not everyone is as heartless as you Bellatrix you love Rudolphus don't you?" Severus asked looking her in the eyes as if penetrating her soul.

"That's different." Bellatrix said though she was just changing the topic then quickly added "I would never put my life on the line if he did something stupid like you. What Narcissa did was basically suicide you don't die for the ones you love. She basically followed the blood traitor's lead." When she said blood traitor she was referring to Michelle this time.

"I would risk my life for Narcissa as well. And besides you and Lucius are the only reasons we could never end up together. So get out of here before I do something I may regret." Severus snarled angrily and Bellatrix laughed.

"What are you going to do chuck a gravestone at me?" Bellatrix said mockingly. Severus was about to curse her when he felt something reach out and stop him it was Narcissa he could feel it he calmed himself down feeling her with him and apparated out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Lupin's mistake**

The Golden trio, Harry, Cynthia and Neville were trying to convince Remus to let his daughter out to have fun with them but he was being stubborn.

"Come on uncle Remus please we won't let anything to happen to Cyn." Harry said pleadingly he wondered if he should try the puppy dog eyes with his father's best friend though his godfather Sirius said they didn't work on Remus. Yes, Sirius was Harry's godfather while James was Cynthia's godfather.

It was surprising Sirius wasn't Cynthia's godfather but Remus decided Sirius was basically like a second father to Cynthia so it didn't matter much. James, seeing the trio try to convince Remus could not help but chuckle and moved over to them wrapping a friendly arm around Remus.

"Come on Moony let her have some fun. Greyback's in Azkaban anyway." James aid smiling confidently at his friend. Remus bit his lip he wanted to say yes he really did but he was scared what if something happened to her? What if Greyback escaped Azkaban? Remus inwardly shuddered at the thought causing James to lose his smile and a concerned expression replaced the smile.

"Moony…are you okay?" James said worriedly as Sirius came out taking a seat besides Remus. He had heard the whole thing and lay a gentle hand on Remus's shoulder. Sirius had a look that said 'You make a decision Remus you're her father no one else' to which Remus could not help but relax slightly.

"You can go. Harry, please make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Remus said softly to the other boy and Harry smiled wrapping a protective arm around Cynthia. Neville couldn't help feel slightly annoyed why was it always 'Harry protect Cynthia' or 'Cynthia, stay close to Harry' why not him? He quickly shook out those thoughts he wasn't jealous really he wasn't honestly he was thinking like Ginny, Harry and Cynthia were simply close friends like their parents. At least that's what Neville kept trying to convince himself.

Later that night everyone was together and Harry decided to introduce Ginny and Cynthia officially so he led his girlfriend over to her and Neville.

"Hey Cynthia. Ginny, this is my best friend Cynthia and Cyn this is my girlfriend Ginny." Harry said hoping Ginny would be nice to Cynthia. Cynthia smiled softly reaching her hand out to shake Ginny's.

"Nice to meet you Ginny. Hope your taking good care of my best friend." Cynthia said in a friendly tone with a touch of humor. Ginny shook her hand but not in a way what anyone would call friendly.

"I don't think I really have to worry about that. Considering you have him wrapped him around your finger." Ginny said icily causing Cynthia's eyes to widen slightly and she took a small step back. She felt Neville's arm go around her and leaned in close her eyes went to Harry and while he looked apologetic he didn't do anything to stop Ginny. Cynthia buried her head in Neville's shoulder as he pulled her away effectively glaring at Ginny in the process.

"I shouldn't have come tonight." Cynthia mumbled softly and Neville shook his head.

"No, Harry and I are glad that you did. Besides it wouldn't be the same without you." Neville told her gently and Cynthia moved away glaring at him a little.

"I can believe you wanted me to come but Harry didn't even defend me back there. Maybe he agrees with what Ginny said huh?" Cynthia snapped still upset that Harry hadn't done anything. He was meant to be one of her best friends, yet it seemed he didn't care how Ginny acted towards her.

_They don't care about you Cynthia. If Harry really cared about you wouldn't he have come after you to ask you if you were okay? What kind of friend is he? He doesn't care about you _A voice said softly it sounded sincere yet in a scary way causing chills to run down Cynthia's spine.

"Who's there?" Cynthia said turning around frantically causing Neville to look at her in bewilderment.

"Cynthia, you okay? No one's there it's just us the others are all having fun. You feeling okay?" Neville said a little worried about her and Cynthia bit her lip not sure what to reply.

_Cynthia, turn around the corner and walk to the left. There you will find me. I'll tell you the truth what Harry thinks of you. To put it bluntly he thinks of you as nothing but a nuisance always having to stick by you cause of his father. _The voice spoke again causing Cynthia to back up against the wall. Neville's worry increased and he frowned more when Cynthia spoke to him.

"Neville, go have fun with Harry I need to do something. Please for me?" Cynthia said making her sweet puppy dog eyes she learned from Sirius. She hoped Sirius would never find this out because he would hate her using her puppy dog eyes for something that could possibly get her killed. Neville melted against the puppy dog eyes he was still hesitant but could not refuse Cynthia. He ran back towards the others.

"I'm sorry Nev." Cynthia said quietly before rushing towards where the voice was. Neville did go towards Harry upon Cynthia's request but not to hang out with him. He pulled Harry aside from the others.

"Harry, I think Cynthia's in trouble. And I think this concerns you more than me." Neville said saying the last part sounding minutely jealous. Harry frowned concern and guilt washing over his features. He wanted to go but Ginny had said she would end their relationship if she saw him with Cynthia.

"I'm sure Cynthia can handle herself." Harry said quietly causing Neville's eyes to widen and his fists to clench. He didn't care who watched then and there he punched Harry in the face, glaring at him.

"I can't believe you Harry James Potter! I was under the assumption you would never betray your friends! Isn't that the message you told me two weeks ago you want to convey to Peter? That friendship isn't made up of lies and deceit. It isn't made up of betrayal. It's made up of support, care, concern and love! You helped convince Uncle Remus for this? What would your parents think Harry? And Uncle Remus may not only hold that against you, but you might damage your father's friendship with him." Neville yelled at him. Harry growled punching Neville back and glaring at him.

"I didn't start this! She did! It's her fault! I loved her but she chose you! I tried to continue remaining her friend but damn it she makes it so hard to be faithful! I want to protect her, I want to be their for her but I…I can't break my two best friends apart for my own selfish deeds. You don't understand Neville, we've been together since we were kids you don't even know how hard it is letting her go." Harry cried letting out all his emotions that he had been holding in up till now causing Neville to step back in shock. Harry found it hard to let Cynthia go because she was his partner in everything, they had always been inseparable. And he had just gotten in the way. Neville sighed a little.

"I think she was scared too. Even when we're together she talks about you a lot. I'm not going to step in anyone's way or anything but it's Cynthia's decision and I'll accept it if she wants to be with you. Right now though she…" He was cut off by a scream that could easily be recognized as Cynthia's. Harry's eyes widened immediately forgetting his argument with Neville and running towards the sound of the scream. Both boys gasped when they saw Cynthia shaking on the floor. They ran forward kneeling down besides her. Harry tried to move her gently and she latched onto him and began sobbing.

_Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are going to kill us _Neville thought as he glanced over at Harry and Cynthia he couldn't help but smile sadly. He had a feeling he knew what Cynthia's decision was going to be.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Friendship, Black or White?**

Once they returned home Harry and Neville were lucky not to get yelled at but everyone was so worried about Cynthia that they were all focused on her. Remus was pacing around the room nervously, Sirius had his head in his hands, James was comforting a sobbing Lily, Peter was looking frantically around the room as if the four walls they were in would have the answers and Severus was looking away he didn't show much emotion but he was worried at least a little. Harry was looking to the floor blinking back tears and Neville had locked himself inside his room refusing to come out.

"Please wake up Cynthia." Harry pleaded and James bit his lip wanting to comfort his son but he was so confused right now what had happened? Cynthia was meant to be safe now. Severus felt his fists clench and walked out the room.

"Sev, wait!" Lily cried jumping up and running after him. James let her go after all he knew Lily and Severus were friends. Severus turned.

"What is it Pot…Lily?" Severus said softly and Lily frowned.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked plainly drying her tears.

"To get some answers that's where." Severus replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If your going to find Bellatrix don't. Or I'll get James and Sirius to confine you to Hogwarts so you can't get out. She blames you for Narcissa anyway." Lily said sounding firm and stubborn.

"She's right in blaming me then. But I have a feeling this has something to do with her. And believe me Lupin's daughter isn't the only one who will be in danger if they succeed I know enough about their plans to know that much. They'll kill Pettigrew as well." Severus told her and Lily's eyes seemed to widen. They wouldn't kill Peter would they? James wouldn't let them but what if they couldn't stop them? What if Greyback escaped Azkaban?

"And you think we'll just let him kill Peter?" A voice came from behind them as James walked over to them looking at Severus evenly. Severus didn't know what to say, had he still been a teenager he would have been shocked that lately him and James were being civil to one another but now it didn't seem so odd. They were both fighting against what was wrong.

Meanwhile the others were still with Cynthia who was as still as a stone not moving at all. Remus sighed finally collapsing into a couch letting his tears free. Sirius flinched seeing Remus break down he got up slowly wrapping an arm around him softly.

"What is friendship?" Harry asked turning to Remus and Sirius so suddenly that they barely had time to blink. Remus dried his tears and Sirius looked lost at the sudden question unsure of how to answer but he didn't have to because Harry continued his speech.

"Is it when two friends are willing to die for one another? Is it when they are willing to sacrifice their happiness for one another? Or is it nothing? Black? Just a word that brings us comfort?" Harry said and surprisingly it was Peter who answered that question.

"Friendship isn't the easiest thing to understand. It takes courage to be a friend. It takes care and patience to have a friend. Unfortunately I was always doubtful about friendship as well during my school days even though I hung around James and Sirius I always was uncertain whether they considered me a friend or not. Mainly because of my parents, they hated magic and always told me I was worthless. But you see I never told the Marauders that as I felt they would leave me. I lacked one of the most important things in friendship. Trust. Remember Harry trust is important. If your friends are true friends they'll remain loyal." Peter said softly biting his lower lip. Sirius looked over at Peter, a series of mixed emotions taking over him, shock, sadness and at the same time some forgiveness.

"Why…why didn't you ever tell us?" Sirius managed to ask while Remus had gone over to Cynthia stroking her hair softly while watching Sirius and Peter from the corner of his eye.

"I was scared as I said I had uncertainties that didn't help to tell you guys much. I'm sorry ok? I screwed up." Peter said sighing a little as Remus sighed biting his lower lip as he continued to stroke Cynthia's hair and nearly jumped out of his skin when she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hello?" she murmured sleepily and as she sat up she was suddenly fully awake. Her eyes became a fury red as she pushed her father off the bed.

"You! Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you! Harry, tell him to get away, I hate him!" Cynthia cried her body shaking once more. Harry wasted no time in rushing over to Cynthia and pulling her into his arms.

"Shh…Cyn its ok he's your father he's not going to hurt you." Harry murmured in a reassuring tone hugging her gently.

"No he's not! I hate him! Keep him away from me Harry or I'll run away from this place!" Cynthia cried clinging to Harry causing Remus to flinch and look away. His own daughter didn't want him. Cynthia clung closer to Harry as Sirius came over. She didn't want to be near her father's so called best friend either.

"Sirius…I'm sorry to say this but she doesn't want to talk to you right now either. Please understand." Harry murmured biting his lower lip trying to be strong for Cynthia but he knew Remus was hurting bad right now. Harry frowned when Remus shrugged Sirius off and suddenly wished his father was here right now. But then Cynthia might turn on him too but still his father could keep both Sirius and Remus from getting depressed he was just good in that way. Looks like Harry got his wish because his parents and Potions professor well ex-Potions professor walked in.

"What's going on?" James asked raising an eyebrow seeing his goddaughter cling to his son and Remus and Sirius looking depressed.

"Are you my father's friend as well?" Cynthia snarled at him growling. Understanding seemed to dawn in Lily's eyes and she motioned for James to say no he wasn't Remus's friend. James bit his lip he looked over to Remus who nodded ever so slightly.

"No…I would never be his friend." James managed to say coldly swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat acting had never been his strong forte. Lily flinched slightly seeing the sadness on Remus and Sirius's faces. She moved over to them trying to gently lead them out. Peter and Severus both helped her. Cynthia refused to move away from Harry and he stayed there gently stroking her hair until she fell asleep again. Harry felt someone knock on the door and put Cynthia's head gently on the pillow as he went to the door. He flinched when he saw Ginny and closed the door softly guiding her outside so Cynthia wouldn't wake up and freak out.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry asked softly trying to sound normal.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the Lupin girl." Ginny said coldly glaring at him. Harry frowned, thinking to what his father would have done if someone told him to stay away from Remus. Would he have complied or hex the person who said that into oblivion?

"I won't do that Ginny. Cynthia is one of my oldest and best friends I won't abandon her because my girlfriend doesn't trust me. Besides a relationship wont work if there is no trust." Harry said firmly yet not sounding like he was snapping at her. He knew his mother would be proud at how he handled the situation. Ginny's glare deepened and she stormed off angrily. Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. Girls were seriously complicated.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Ex-friend or Ex-foe**

Unknown to the Marauders and the Golden trio, Greyback had escaped Azkaban with some help from Bellatrix of course.

"Master now that I helped you out of there I want one thing in return." Bellatrix said rather bluntly causing Greyback to raise his eyebrows at her.

"And what might that be _Bella_?" Greyback said emphasizing the word Bella as he looked to her.

"I want Severus dead. He deserves it he killed Narcissa." Bellatrix said and from her voice one could tell that if Severus wasn't under the protection of Hogwarts, Bellatrix would have killed him with her own hands.

"Death seems too painless don't you think?" Greyback said pondering this for a moment. When someone died it was an end to their pain. Severus's betrayal should be punished in a way where he would continue to live yet suffer. Bellatrix blinked unsure of how to respond to that but he had a very good point.

"What about Pettigrew though? He betrayed us as well if there is a reason we don't have the Lupin's its because of him." Bellatrix said and Greyback growled. He could not believe that the traitor was still alive. If Peter thought his little Marauder brats could protect him he was mistaken.

"We could use your cousin Sirius to our advantage in that matter. And for Severus we can use that mudblood Lily Potter." Greyback rasped slowly as he said this then added "Anyway you go out for a bit I need to do some thinking on my own so shoo!" and Bellatrix bowed before disappearing. Bellatrix didn't care what happened to Pettigrew but she did want to kill Severus.

"Its his fault Narcissa died honestly she loved him? Pathetic!" Bellatrix growled kicking a rock. Suddenly she had an idea she knew Greyback wouldn't stop her and even if he didn't like it she could ask for forgiveness later. She apparated to Hogsmeade, going to Hogwarts from there. When the others saw her they stood in a way so both Peter and Severus were covered.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Sirius growled and Remus laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I just came to give you two options dear cousin. You hand over Severus and Peter meaning they go with me quietly or we…I mean I take them by force." Bellatrix said quickly covering up her mistake there was no way she would let them find out that Greyback had escaped Azkaban. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of here Bellatrix you know you try anything here and we can get you deported to your new home Azkaban." Remus said calmly yes he was still shaken by the way his daughter was acting…wait a minute could Bellatrix have something to do with that? He didn't know but he couldn't risk Severus or Peter. Peter had saved his and Cynthia's life almost twice and he had realized that he had screwed up badly but he had realized it. Besides handing Severus and Peter to Bellatrix and whoever was working with her meant practically murder.

Bellatrix smirked.

"Didn't know you had it in you half breed." Bellatrix said in a low voice and Remus bit his lower lip normally he would brush something like that aside even though it did hurt but right now he felt broken anyway his own daughter had just rejected him and now one of his best friends had to act like he hated him.

_I wish you were here Michelle. Our daughter hates me maybe it's because I can never protect her. I can't fight anymore it's too much I have no reason to go on why can't it all just end? I knew if you were here you'd probably whack me over the head and tell me to stop acting like a idiot but tell me what I'm supposed to do? Despite all Peter did he's also one of the reasons Cynthia isn't in Greyback's clutches right now. And Severus…he led us to Greyback after Narcissa had been killed. And me…I'm just a burden to everyone. _Remus thought closing his eyes and wrapping arms around himself for comfort but even though he had his friends right now he felt more alone then ever. It was almost strange for him to wish something like this but Sirius as Padfoot would be a great source of comfort right now. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the commotion in the place. He heard Peter shriek and spun around as Bellatrix grabbed him holding a wand to his head.

"I might be slightly generous and give you a choice. You can choose either Pettigrew or Snape?" Bellatrix said coldly and Remus looked over to Sirius he could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Memories of them with Peter, the four of them had always helped one another could they really abandon their fourth Marauder now? Remus saw Sirius look over at Severus biting his lower lip he was unsure as well. Remus decided to do some quick thinking even though that had always been more Michelle's fort.

"Say Bellatrix would your sister really want you to kill someone she loved? I mean technically Narcissa gave her life to save Cynthia because she knew Severus wanted that. She knew Severus deep inside wasn't a death eater and now it seems neither was she. And if you think you are doing it for your sister, I thought you and most of your family didn't believe in loyalty and love to your family? Then why do you think so much that Narcissa would want Severus dead." Remus said talking to buy time he wasn't the best at this but seeing as if he didn't resort this calmly Peter's life could be put in serious danger.

"And besides is this what you want? Or is it what Greyback wants and he's sending you little cards from Azkaban telling you what he wants done?" Sirius said trying to help Remus out who shot him a grateful look. Bellatrix seemed to lower her wand slightly.

"No, I haven't talked with Greyback since he was sent to Azkaban." Bellatrix lied easily then added "Though I bet he wants Pettigrew dead more after all your little friend here is the reason Greyback doesn't have what he wants." Bellatrix then let go of Peter and Remus quickly grabbed Peter pulling him back before he got snatched away again. She felt confused right now maybe they were right. But it wasn't master's fault for Narcissa's death and it wasn't Severus's then whose was it? Bellatrix left them there and disappeared. She returned to Greyback.

Meanwhile, James and Lily were trying to talk sense into Cynthia who became a little irritated when Lily mentioned her mother.

"Don't bring my mother into this! She left me anyway!" Cynthia snapped and Lily frowned she was not really understanding any of this but she wanted the sweet, loving Cynthia back. She knew this was hurting Remus more than he let on and she had a feeling James didn't want to be here right now, he'd rather be out there seeing if Sirius and Remus were okay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Getting some answers**

Bellatrix was pacing around the room confused. She had underestimated Sirius's loathing for Severus she expected him to basically hand Severus over to her but then again Sirius was never in favor of murder. Could Sirius really read her so well that he knew she was going for the kill? Though she didn't understand why they were protecting Pettigrew did they really believe the Marauders would survive this?

"_**Bella?" A voice called that could only be recognized as Narcissa's.**_

Bellatrix spun around pointing her wand in the direction the voice was coming from there.

"Get away from me!" Bellatrix spat.

"_**Bella, you haven't changed much. Also going for the throat first then asking questions." Narcissa said in an amused voice before continuing "I know you feel Severus is responsible for my death but why don't you think it through and maybe understand that the only one responsible for my death is the one you call master."**_

Bellatrix shook her head so quickly that it almost looked mechanical.

"You took that step for Severus you angered our master by honoring that pathetic feeling you call love. Also who else did you tell about your so called love story? Anyone in our family? Tell me did our pathetic cousin encourage you or did he even know?" Bellatrix said her voice sounding cold and harsh.

"_**Sirius does know. Though he is a bit clueless about things he did try to get Lucius to go find another girl since he knew I liked Severus. Lucius and his family tried everything to break us apart heck even Sirius's pranks didn't get it through their head and finally he succeeded. I still remember the night Severus left. I never saw him after that until after what happened with the Lupin's." Narcissa told her quietly.**_

"WHAT? One, why on earth did Sirius support you to date one of his worst enemies? Secondly, why do you still love him if he left you?" Bellatrix asked quieting her voice down to barely above a whisper.

"_**You know why Sirius supported me? Because he's not like you Bella. Besides he was the only one I told who took it well. Mom was furious when I told her. And secondly Severus left because Mother arranged my marriage to Lucius." Narcissa said her voice going bitter then added "But that's not important right now. Bellatrix what's about to happen is worse than what has happened ever before. Even you might not survive this. I have been trying to contact Severus but something is blocking my access. Greyback is planning to steal the Philosopher's stone with that he will become invincible."**_

Bellatrix did not know how to react to her sister's words. She was annoyed that Sirius knew about this whole thing her sister had with Severus and she didn't. She would have dealt with Severus then if she knew. Her eyes snapped back to attention as she heard Narcissa continue.

"But our master becoming invincible is a good thing! But how is he going to get the stone? I mean aren't the Marauders guarding it that whole bondage of friendship pact. As long as Pettigrew remains with the Marauders they are complete." Bellatrix said bitterness in her voice as she said this.

"_**Bella! **__**You're acting thicker than Sirius! Did you not notice Lupin's daughter was not amongst them when you were going to kill Severus? Greyback has been hiding things even from you he is possessing her to turn against Remus and Sirius and bring the stone to him. Unless Potter gets through to her which I doubt but miracles can happen. Bellatrix, Greyback is only using you. Once he feels he doesn't need you anymore he will kill you. And if you want to die so much why not get yourself killed by an enemy rather than someone you trust?" Narcissa snapped honestly she thought Sirius was clueless but Bellatrix definitely beat him in that round.**_

Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"You…you want Sirius to kill me?" Bellatrix murmured shocked she didn't understand Narcissa sometimes. One minute it sounded like Narcissa was concerned about her and the next minute she basically wants their cousin to come out and use the killing curse on her.

_**Narcissa groaned.**_

"_**Even if I did he's not like that you and I both know it well." Narcissa said quietly then added "Please get out of Greyback's clutches Bella. Go to Severus and the others." Narcissa knew Bellatrix wouldn't listen but she had to understand danger was coming on ahead a danger unlike ever seen before.**_

"I'm not going to Severus! He deserves to die! I'd love to see him suffer if Lily kills him with the killing curse. Oh I'd love to see the agony on his face." Bellatrix said her evil smirk coming back on her face.

"_**If I could slap some sense into you I would." Narcissa muttered sounding frustrated that she was talking about Severus like this.**_

"_**If Lily does ever do something like that to Severus I'll haunt her for life, that's not a threat it's a promise." Narcissa said firmly then added "Severus is not responsible for my death though there is one thing he's responsible for. And that's fighting for what's right. I know he'll do the right thing and I hope…so do you. Don't realize your wrong when it's too late Bella because then it will be too late for everyone." Narcissa sighed her presence leaving the place completely.**_

Bellatrix bit her lip was Narcissa just being paranoid? Though some of the stuff she said made sense but her master would never hurt her? Greyback and her had always worked together why would that change now? She would normally go to her husband for advice but ever since he had left her she hadn't seen him once. She frowned she wondered if Narcissa had gone to Sirius since they were apparently close then she was with the blood traitor. Meanwhile, Cynthia had sneaked out considering no one knew what was wrong with the young girl. She was with Harry in class but had told him and the rest of the class that she was going to the toilet. If there was one good thing she learned from her pathetic mother it was how to tell a convincing lie. She had a brief idea where the stone was but then again with Harry's father guarding the stone it was not too hard to guess really.

She snuck quietly in the room. The girl could honestly not remember the spell she had heard Lily use. Then that voice snuck into her telling her the spell and Cynthia took her wand out saying the spell and the bonds around the stone loosened. Cynthia grabbed it then heard someone and quickly rolled under the sofa. It was just Sirius he had come in to get something. Luckily for Cynthia, Sirius was clueless enough not to notice and left the room.

Cynthia's eyes then fell on an object. It was James's invisibility cloak. The voice in her head spoke again telling her to get it so she grabbed it putting it around her and sneaking out. She hoped she could get the stone to Greyback and soon if one saw Cynthia from far they would say she was still normal. But if one got a close up view of her it could easily be said that the girl was in a trance.


	31. Chapter 31

**Last chapter: Sticking together**

The Marauders were all panic stricken when they discovered both Cynthia and the stone was gone. Remus was totally at loss why his daughter was acting like this, had they done something wrong? What if this was all a trick? What if it was Peter's doing and James was simply playing along? And Sirius…no Sirius had been the most supporting towards him during all these years he wouldn't take part in something like this Sirius could never hurt him or so he hoped. His feelings of confusion were soon replaced by rage but not at Sirius or James. He felt his rage for once blinding him as he lunged at Peter, his wand at his throat and having him pinned to the wall. James and Sirius both cried out in pure shock. James was faster and pulled Remus off Peter while Sirius grabbed Remus trying to keep a hold on his friend who was going crazy right now.

"Let me at him Sirius! He's not our friend! He doesn't deserve to call himself a Marauder! He's the reason Michelle is dead! He's the reason Cynthia's always in danger! I'll never forgive him, he deserves to pay!" Remus growled struggling madly causing Sirius to tighten his grip on his friend. Man, Remus really was scary when he got mad.

"Moony, calm down we'll find Cynthia I promise." James said taking a glance at Peter who looked terrified. Harry was also watching with wide eyes he exchanged a look with Neville and they both nodded having a silent exchange of words.

"How? This isn't supposed to be happening! Greyback is meant to be in Azkaban! How do I know Peter didn't help him escape?" Remus said stopping his struggling but glaring at James and Peter. At these words Sirius in fact did want to let Remus loose on Peter but he kept calm looking to James as in agreeing that Remus had a point.

"We have no proof of that guys come on nows a time we need to stick together. Cynthia would agree if she was here." James said hurriedly hoping it helped and cowered as Remus glared at him unsure of how to calm him down. Lily bit her lip moving to go to Remus's side with Sirius's help she managed to get Remus to sit down.

"Remus John Lupin you listen to me right now." Lily said in a soft, yet stern voice. Remus sighed looking at her his face clearly showed that he was giving up.

"James is right. We can't waste time in doubting our allies; Cynthia needs us at the moment. It does appear that Greyback may have escaped Azkaban so we need to lure him to us and away from Cynthia. Especially if Cynthia has the stone. Severus has offered to help lure Greyback it's not exactly the safest route but it's our best go. It'll be okay Remus, please keep your faith. James and Sirius will always be with you don't surrender it's what he wants, don't give Greyback the chance to break you. You are not alone." Lily said firmly giving him a sweet smile. Somehow Lily's voice, her gentle gestures did have a calming effect on him, she was right this was not the time to be freaking out. He wouldn't give Greyback the advantage that he had won.

"All right. What do we do?" Remus asked his voice calmer now. He knew Lily had just explained what they should do but his mind was scattered everywhere right now so Lily explained again. Remus looked to Severus.

"You better not die or Narcissa will haunt us forever." Remus said attempting to make a joke but failed miserably. Severus simply nodded trying to ignore the part about Narcissa it hurt to think about her.

"Be careful Sev. Greyback's not too happy with you at the moment though I think that's putting it lightly." Lily said in a soft tone causing Sirius to snort. They all went according to the plan, in that they managed to find Cynthia though he was still in the trance. Remus tried to reach for her but she pushed him away. Sirius rested a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder as Severus lured Greyback to them. Greyback smirked.

"Cynthia, kill Remus." Greyback said in a soft tone handing the girl two silver bullets. Cynthia, still in the trance stepped forward and was about to aim the silver bullets at her father but was tackled to the ground by Harry who it seemed had appeared out of nowhere.

"Cynthia, snap out of it! Please, this isn't you! If you follow Greyback's orders and kill Remus you're the one most who will never be able to forgive yourself. Don't let him control you." Harry said trying to desperately get through to her she couldn't do this. He didn't want her regretting later plus Cynthia was not a murderer.

"Cynthia, think of your mother." Sirius said in a soft tone then added "Fight back, your like your mother in that way you've always fought back before. Come on, you know deep inside you love your father don't let him die at not only his but your whole family's enemy's hands. Don't let Greyback win." Sirius was determined to get through to her he wasn't going to let Greyback take away Remus's happiness or his life for that matter. There was not going to be a repeat of last time.

Cynthia felt slightly dizzy she could hear the words but she wasn't strong enough Greyback's control was too strong. Maybe they were wrong she wasn't as strong as her mother. She didn't know if it was a good thing but passing out seemed like a good option right now and before she could do much her world went black.

***In Cynthia's mind***

**Cynthia looked around unsure of where she was. She looked to see a woman walk up to her. The girl did not know what to say or do as the woman pulled her into her arms. Cynthia immediately recognized the embrace as her mother's and hugged back.**

"**Mum…" she murmured mixtures of happiness and surprise filling up inside her.**

"**Sweetheart never doubt of yourself. Remember even if it may not feel like it I am always with you. Inside your heart. You know growing up with Sirius I'd expect you to be as bigheaded as him." Michelle said with a small smile causing Cynthia to giggle slightly.**

"**Sirius is great. So is Dad, but Mum I don't think I'm strong enough to resist Greyback's control. He's doing so much bad and I've been helping him. He helped all the death eaters escape Azkaban, he killed Bellatrix as well because she wasn't proving to be useful to him and that she seemed more concerned with killing Severus than anything else. Also Greyback he's going to force me to kill Dad…I'm not strong Mum." Cynthia said tears rolling down her cheeks. Michelle pulled her daughter into her arms again.**

"**Cynthia, you may be like me in some respects but I swear you get your lack of self confidence from your father. Cynthia you have the Philosopher's stone with you right now use it to your advantage it will protect you from Greyback's control. And also fight his control with love. Greyback doesn't know love but you do. You love Remus and Sirius don't you? Focus on that love with them. You love Lily focus on that bond with her. You can do this Cynthia do not let that sleaze ball win. Do it my baby girl. And remember I am always with you." Michelle said kissing her daughter's forehead. Cynthia smiled softly it felt nice being with her mother right now.**

"**I'll do my best Mum." Cynthia said softly.**

"**That's all I can expect then sweetheart. Oh and when you get back I'd like you to pass on some messages. Tell your father to stop acting like everything is his fault and trying to surrender to Greyback or I will haunt him forever. Tell Sirius and Lily both thank you for them always looking out for you and protecting you. And Sirius thank you for being there for Remus." Michelle said softly and Cynthia smiled.**

"**He's always been there for Dad." Cynthia said as her mother seemed to disappear.**

***End Dream***

Cynthia opened her eyes, the first thing she heard was screams coming from every end. She focused on her bond with her father and Sirius as Greyback tried to reach her mind again. Cynthia bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood she shook trying to lock him out. She had to focus on her two guardians she tried to remember moments with them. Her father telling her about how he met her mother and more stories about them, Sirius reassuring her before she went to Hogwarts and encouraging her to cause mischief the thought made her smile slightly in happiness and Lily being happy when Cynthia gave the gift and generally acting like a motherly figure to her. That was the final straw Greyback's control shattered and she picked up her wand managing to stun a death eater.

What happened next was too fast for Cynthia to even react. Greyback, since he knew he was losing and had lost control over the Lupin girl he quickly took out his wand aiming it at Peter.

"Avada Kedavra!" Greyback cried hitting Peter square in the chest sending him flying back. The cries from the Marauders were a sad sight to see.

"PETER!"

"WORMTAIL!"

"DAMN YOU GREYBACK!"

Greyback was about to then disappear but Ministry officials had come and they took him away. Cynthia blinked slightly as she rushed over to where Peter was now no longer alive. She felt terrible that this had happened she looked at her father who appeared to be in shock, James had his head in his hands while Sirius was still glaring at the place Greyback had been before.

Cynthia felt arms wrap around her and turned to see Harry and Neville. She wrapped her arms around her two best friends keeping them close to her. It was over for now. Once her father had recovered from the shock she rushed over hugging him apologizing for whatever she may have said while she was in the trance. Remus hugged her back reassuring that things were okay now he was so relieved he had his daughter back, Greyback hadn't won completely even if he had taken one of their friends away from them.

"I thought I had lost you Cyn." Remus said holding her close tears streaming down his own cheeks. He held for a few moments before moving away and letting Sirius hug her.

"Honestly Moonprincess you gave us quite a scare you don't want me to go as grey as Moony back there do you?" Sirius joked in an attempt to lighten the mood though one could tell his heart wasn't in the joke but he forced himself not to look back at Peter's dead body.

Cynthia managed a small smile as they headed back she told them about meeting her mother and what she had said. Remus had tears in his eyes at the mention of Michelle but wiped them away giving his daughter a smile.


End file.
